La manada
by Dessiree
Summary: Ness es pequeña y se lo pasa genial con la manada,pronto crecerá y sus sentimientos hacia Jake van a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me encontraba con la manada, habíamos hablado con Sam sobre un asunto que nos consternaba a todos hacia tiempo, nos habían venido noticias sobre una manada existente al sur de Canadá, necesitábamos ir allí a conocerlos y saber de su existencia, y digo necesitábamos porque al ser alpha, Sam había dicho que yo no podía faltar, puesto que sin mí, ni Leah ni Seth, Quil y Embry podrían ir y ellos estaban ansiosos por el viaje.

- ¿Pero cuanto nos tomará?

- Lo que sea necesario, Jacob- narró san con una voz imponente.

- Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Nessie, como podría estar, porque contando el viaje, mínimo cuatro días, como podría estar tanto tiempo sin ella ¿y si le pasaba algo?

- No seas paranoico Jake, vive con una familia de vampiros- contestó en mi mente Leah.

- Gruñí por la evidencia, pero aun así, necesitaba pensar que era demasiado, fuese para lo que fuese, me necesitaría y no estaría allí, el pensarlo me daba punzadas en el estomago.

- Solo serán unos días jake, es importante el acontecimiento, necesitamos saber sobre nuestra historia, presentarnos como hermanos para tener una manada aliada al sur de Canadá, quien sabe si algún día necesitáramos de su ayuda y o si ellos necesitan de la nuestra.

- Sois mis hermanos y sabéis lo mucho que os quiero, cómo sabéis lo mucho que me cuesta separarme de Nessie, ¿O es que a caso Emily se va a quedar aquí?

Sam se cortó y yo reí con suficiencia.

-Es diferente.

- No lo es, también ella es tu imprimación, además si ella viene ralentizará la marcha.

- Jake! Gritaron Quil y Embry al unísono.

- No es mi problema que tú no puedas llevar a Nessie.

Llevarme a Nessie… eso sería genial, deje divagar mi imaginación, muchas veces Nessie me había pedido que la llevara de excursión, el viaje no sería peligroso, además si hubiera un ápice de peligro no dejaría ni que un pelo la tocase.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y me dirigí a casa de Bella, puesto que Ness ya se habría despertado, actualmente aparentaba unos 7 años, los había cumplido hace poco, por supuesto con una fiesta por todo lo alto, cortesía de su tía Alice. Todavía recuerdo su hermosa sonrisa provocada por todos los regalos que le habían dado, pensé que era el momento de entregarle la pulsera quiluette de imprimación, ella notó que era algo muy significativo que nos vinculaba y representaba nuestra hermosa relación y dijo que fue su regalo favorito, se me inflo el pecho cuando ella me lo dijo.

Casi había llegado a la puerta, suplicaba en mi mente que hubiera una mínima oportunidad, que me quitaría la angustia de que este sería el último día antes de mi viaje en el que estaría con mi niña.

Sólo entre por la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Edward.

Ni lo sueñes Jacob.

Bella se quedo extrañada, deseando saber que era lo que Edward había leído en mi mente.

Vi a mi Ness sentada en el sofá en pijama viendo los dibujitos, agarrada a su sabana favorita, con la que se había acostumbrado a dormir todas las noches, note que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, cuando salió a correr como loca a mis brazos.

- ¡Jakee!

La abracé con ternura.

- ¿Qué pasa jake?- Dijo Bella.

- Hola Bells, hola Edward-dije secamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Me pregunto Bells mientras Nessie miraba atentamente en mis brazos.

- Verás Bella, ¿Te acuerdas de mi viaje al a Canadá?-asintió- nos vamos mañana.

- Ah vaya y ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Pues cuatro o 5 días aproximadamente.

- ¿Y dónde vamos? Preguntó Nessie con toda naturalidad-tuve que reírme, ella no entendía que pudiéramos hacer algo en lo que ella no estuviese involucrada.

- No cielo, solo se va Jake-Dijo Edward consiguiendo un puchero de su hija.

- ¿Qué? Noo yo quiero ir papa, ¿Verdad Jake, me llevarás?

- Cariño es peligroso-dijo Bells.

- Para nada Bella, vamos en paz, solo será para conocernos.

- ¿Pero es que quieres llevártela en serio? Jake tú estas mal si piensas que voy a tirarme cinco días sin ver a mi hija.

- Te llamaré todos los días, además así podrás salir lejos de caza, y disfrutar de tu vida conyugal- Edward gruño al escuchar eso delante de su hija.

- Jake, pero no voy a consentir que mi hija este en el campo…

- Nos alojaremos en un hotel y el viaje será en avión, no ves que van las improntas de todos, no podemos ir como lobos hasta allí, nada podrá pasarle conmigo, Bella por favor, sabes cuánto me cuesta separarme de ella.

Estaba ganándome su consentimiento cuando escuche a Edward:

- No y rotundamente no.

-Nessie se puso a llorar y echo los brazos a su padre, a Edward se le cambió la cara a dulzura mientras cogía en brazos a su hija.

- Cariño, con Jake te aburrirás, ya…ya sé que también va Seth…no, pero….

Después de un silencio Edward suspiró, está bien…..

No pude aguantar mi sonrisa.

- Esta vez has ganado chucho pero como le pase algo a mi niña…

- Edward por favor, sabes que moriría antes de que ocurriese eso, su silencio lo afirmó y a Bella se le escapó una sonrisa, mostrando lo divertido que le arecía ver lo vulnerable que era su marido ante los pucheros de Nessie, no me podía reír de él, nadie podía negar sus caprichos y deseos, era como sobrenatural.

_Pronto subiré el segundo capi, espero comentarios para ver si os gusta bss._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- Que se bañe todos los días.

- Sí.

-Cepíllale el pelo todas las noches, que se lave los dientes, oblígala a comer verdura, no la pierdas de vista.

-siiii…

- No le des demasiados caprichos.

- Sí, sí, Bella por favor, se tanto o igual que tú, todos los hábitos de Nessie.

Está bien, sonrió y le dió un beso a Nessie en la mejilla.

Pórtate bien y has caso de todo lo que te diga Jake ¡Eh!

Los Cullen salieron a despedirnos, parecía que nos íbamos a la guerra.

Cuando me acercaba con el coche a la Push, empecé a sentir al felicidad de que no tendría que despedirme de Nessie.

Aparcando Seth apareció y a mi niña se le iluminó la cara, eran grandes amigos, Seth le daba mucho juego y lo que a Nessie le gustaba de él era que nunca se dejaba ganar, no cómo nosotros.

¡Nessieee, vas a venir!

¡Sí!- Dijo saltando en el asiento mientras le quitaba el cinturón.

La baje del coche en brazos y corrió a saludar al la manada, que se encontraba en el porche de Emily junto a Seth, la observé con adoración, era increíble lo fácilmente que se había ganado a mi familia, todos se turnaron para cogerla en brazos y besarla, mientras yo colocaba bien mi maleta y la de Nessie, ¿Cómo es que su maleta fuese más grande que la mia? Esta Alice era demasiado.

Estábamos en el salón de Emily picoteando algo mientras hacíamos tiempo para salir al aeropuerto, Ness saltaba en los cojines mientras se comía una magdalena de chocolate con su boca manchada, Emily sonreía con ternura, sabía por los pensamientos de Sam que ambos estaban buscando un bebé.

¿Con quien te lo pasas mejor Nessie? ¿Con los vampiros o con los lobos?- Preguntó Embry divertido.

Los lobos sois más divertidos, con Jake hago cosas que mamá nunca me dejaría porque dice que no son de señorita, dijo divertida.

Todos reímos ante su comentario, mientras que yo limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

Ness te vas a manchar el vestido.

Llegó la hora y nos montamos en el avión, Ness no paraba de mostrarme lo mucho que le ilusionaba nuestro viaje. En el avión le entro sueño pero no pudo quedarse dormida porque no tenía su sabanita que estaba en la maleta, fallo mío.

Llegamos al hotel y decidimos bajar a comer antes de la quedada con la manada, Sam ya había contactado con el alpha puesto que el ya se había transformado y habíamos quedado después de almorzar.

Nessie se resistió un poco pero con la ayuda de Seth se comió el plato entero ya que la picaba diciéndole que solo los bebes no podían comerse un plato tan grande.

Había que admitir que mi hibrida tenía un espíritu muy competitivo.

Nos reunimos con la manada en forma humana en el bosque para que todos pudiésemos hablar, le había colocado a Nessie unos vaqueros y un chaquetón para que estuviese mas cómoda y calentita puesto que en la sierra hacia más frio.

Los miembros de la manada canadiense aceptaron nuestra visita con agrado, eran cinco miembros, tres hombres y dos mujeres, eso fue una gran noticia para Leah, puesto que ya no se sentía una rarita.

Noté como la loba de cabello azabache me miraba lascivamente intentando buscar una forma de quedarse a solas conmigo sin la presencia de Nessie.

Y al parecer Nessie se dio cuenta.

La loba se llamaba Aiinir.

- Preciosaa, dijo Aiinir con una sonrisa falsa, ¿Por qué no pasas al cuarto de mi hermana que tiene unas muñecas preciosas?

- Nessie la miró rara y me dijo con su don que tenía cara de bruja y que si se lo podía decir, yo le negué disimuladamente y aguanté la risa.

- No quiero.

-Que adorable jejeje.- Dijo sonriéndome.

- ¿No se separa de ti, eh? ¿Es tu hermanita?

- No, es mi imprimación.

- Oh, ya veo jeje, es una lástima, dijo mirándome como si fuera un filete.

La verdad es que desde que Nessie nació, ninguna mujer me llamaba la atención, ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

A Ness no le gustaba esa mujer, se le notó en la cara, Ness se daba cuenta de las cosas, era demasiado inteligente.

Mi tita Rose dice, que las mujeres bonitas no necesitan pintarse tanto, dijo con su cara angelical, jodiendo bastante a Aiinir.

Esta se quedó pasmada y se fue indignadamente al porche dónde estaban todos.

Yo había entrado por un vaso de agua para Nessie, después de una gran charla, nos invitaron a una barbacoa en el jardín del alpha, así que fuimos todos al hotel a ducharnos para esa reunión.

Nessie ya se bañaba sola y salió con su albornoz a buscar en su maleta que ponerse, era tan graciosa, se parecía mucho a su tía Alice, ella las adoraba, tanto a Rose como Alice.

- Nessie, vas a estar hermosa con lo que te pongas.

-¡no! Dice mi tía Alice que aunque salgas a hacer ejercicio, tienes que pensar muy bien que ponerte.

Yo no le rechiste y la deje buscar mientras entraba a ducharme, me puse unos vaqueros oscuros, mis botas y una camisa a cuadros azul oscura.

Cuando salí, Ness se había puesto un vestido corto y abrigado azul marino, con unos leotardos celestes y sus zapatos de charol negros, su tía Alice le había dejado my bien colocaditos los conjuntos en su maleta, cuando Ness me vió salir de la ducha me extendió el cepillo para que la cepillara, eso era trabajo de su tía Rose, pero no sería tan difícil ¿no? Su pelo era hermoso, cayendo en bucles hacia su cintura, se lo seque con el secador y se lo peine natural dejando sus rizos caerles libres por su hermoso y dulce rostro.

Seth se vino en el coche con nosotros, Nessie y él no paraban de parlotear sobre canciones y juguetes, realmente a veces me costaba pensar que Seth era un adulto, sonreí interiormente, como quería a mi familia.

La noche pasó volada y Nessie se lo pasó en grande jugando con su nuevo amigo Nohi, cuando se sentó a cenar se le cerraban los ojitos, fui previsor y eché la sabana en el coche y Seth se alargó en un salto a por ella, la recosté en mi pecho y con la sabana y el calor, se quedó dormida en nada, yo metí prisa a Sam de que ya era hora de volvernos al hotel y todos al ver a Nessie asintieron y decidieron que ya era demasiado tarde y que ya haríamos mañana algo juntos.

Al llegar le puse el pijama a Nessie y la acomode en la cama, una vez acostada, me fui al baño a pegarme una ducha y relajarme, me puse un pantalón de pijama y me metí en la cama, me quede dormido acurrucando a Nessie y dejándome llevar por sus sueños iluminados y relajantes.

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono móvil.

Buenos días Jake, ¿Cómo esta mi niña?- era la voz de mi amiga Bella.

Me desperecé y la miré, con su relajante respiración acurrucada en mi pecho y sus dulces coloretes rosados.

-Aquí está dormidita.

-oh vaya, yo que quería hablar con ella…

-Si quieres cuando se despierte te llamo, le conté por encima todo lo ocurrido y note más tranquilidad en la voz de Bella.

- Me alegra que volváis mañana, no sabes cuánto la echamos de menos, como se nota cuando la enana no está en casa.

Cuando termine de hablar con bella, me vestí y me tumbé a ver a Ness dormir, si no fuera por los porrazos que metió Seth en la puerta, mi niña hubiera seguido durmiendo dulcemente.

Abrí la puerta con mirada asesina

- Bájale la voz idiota, no ves que la despertaste.

-Es tarde Jake, ¡vamos Nessie, hoy vamos al parque de atracciones!

¿Parque de atracciones? Todo esto eran como unas vacaciones, ya que la manada nunca salía de la Push.

Nessie abrió los ojos y cuando escucho las palabras mágicas de Seth empezó a pegar brincos en la cama.

-¡sííí! ¿Has oído Jake?

- Si cariño.- Le sonreí y la miré emocionado para compartir su felicidad, saltó a mi cuello y le di una vuelta en el aire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Pasamos un día fenomenal, Nessie se tiró todo el tiempo con los ojos como platos, todos le compraron cosas, que si peluches, juguetes, algodones de azúcar… Claro, todo lo acertábamos, nos era tan fácil ganar en los juegos, que cuando llevábamos un rato en los puestos, los feriantes nos miraban con mala cara.

Edward me llamó y se alegró mucho de que Ness hubiera venido ya que veía los pensamientos de su hija y sabía lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

Cuando llegamos bajamos a cenar todos al bufet, Seth y Nessie no paraban de tirarse bollitos de pan en la mesa, tuve que llamarle la atención a Seth y le tiré la cesta en toda la nariz para que dejara de hacer eso , pero al ver las carcajadas escandalosas de mi niña, tuve que reírme.

Cuando subimos, Nessie se tiro un largo tiempo en la bañera, me dijo que esta noche quería que le leyera aun cuento, así que le conté el cuento de caperucita roja y el lobo feroz, porque a ella le hacía mucha gracia que a alguien le dieran miedo los lobos.

Cuando terminé de leerle el cuento, me dijo:

- Jake gracias por traerme, ¡Han sido las mejores vacaciones del mundo!

Le sonreí y besé tiernamente su frente, se quedó dormidita y me puse a ver un rato la tele en la cama, hasta que me entró sueño, mañana partiríamos a Forks y me daba mucha pena, estas mini vacaciones habían sido geniales puesto que no me había despegado de Ness en todo el tiempo, y la sentía más mía que nunca.

Al llegar del viaje todos los Cullen nos saludaron efusivamente y mi Ness no paraba de decir lo bien que se lo había pasado.

- Dios Nessie como hueles a chucho- Dijo la rubia tonta, se oyó la risita de Emmet.

Nessie sonrió- Me encanta ese olor.- Dijo, se me infló el pecho.

Llegó la noche y después de que Nessie y yo cenáramos en la casa de Bella, Edward se fue a acostarla, me despedí de ella con mucha lástima y me fui hacia mi casa, me había comprado una entre la casa Cullen y la Push, para estar más cerca de Nessie.

Me acosté en la cama en pijama y no pude evitar echar de menos dormir sin mi pequeña loca pelirroja abrazada a mí.

Al poco de cerrar los ojos sonó mi móvil, era Edward, su llamada a esta hora me preocupó, me incliné y cogí el móvil con ansiedad:

- Edward, ¿Le ha pasado algo a Nessie?

- No, tranquilo.

Suspiré y me recosté hacia atrás frotándome la frente aliviado.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?- Lo escuché suspirar resignado.

- Verás… Nessie aun sigue despierta, no logramos dormirla, se ha puesto a llorar diciendo que quiere dormir contigo. Si no te importa… ¿Podrías pasar esta noche con ella en su cuarto?

- Claro Edward, me encantaría, yo también he echado de menos que no duerma conmigo.

- Te espero, voy a decirle que vienes a ver si así se calma.

Me sentí lleno de dicha, mi niña me echaba de menos tanto como yo a ella, até el pantalón a mi pierna para ir corriendo hacia allí.

Cuando entré en su cuarto me echó los brazos haciendo un puchero, me hizo un hueco en la cama y la abracé.

¿Qué pasa cielo?- Dije mientras acariciaba su coleta.

Ella no decía nada, me transmitía con su don que no me retirara nunca de ella y que no podía dormir sin mí, yo solo me dediqué a abrazarla.

Bella sonrió feliz desde el marco, se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente a su hija.

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado todo? Ya tienes a tu Jake aquí ¿No?, desde luego a veces te mimamos tanto que me da miedo.

Nessie la miro sin entender con una sonrisa relajada y sus ojos hinchados, debido a su anterior llantina, me daba cosa verla así, pero tenía que admitir que me encantaba que me necesitara tanto.

Cielo tienes que entender que Jake no va a poder venir todas las noches a dormir aquí…

La niña no decía nada, solo negaba y se abrazaba a mí.

- Déjala Bella, está cansada, ahora no lo va a entender, ya veremos cómo resolvemos esto.

Y a partir de ahí, así fueron todas las noches, hasta que Nessie cumplió 18 años aparentes, cuando su cuerpo se congeló, entonces empezó a distanciarse un poco, a mi eso me asustaba y le preguntaba desesperadamente a Edward si Nessie ya no me quería tanto.

Él me decía que no, sino que simplemente, estaba madurando y había cosas que le daba vergüenza hacer o decir ya que ella se sentía mujer y ya no me veía como siempre, con inocencia y entendí que era normal que no quisiera dormir conmigo, si no éramos una pareja, como íbamos a dormir juntos, con su presencia, mi cuerpo reaccionaba con lentitud ante su mirada o su contacto, cualquier roce suyo , cualquier sonrisa o mirada me ponía la piel de gallina y un escalofrío recorría mi columna.

_Bueno aquí Nessie ya se esta haciendo mayor y las cosas van a cambiar mucho entre ellos, me gustaría saber si alguien esta leyendo la historia para saber si seguir subiendo capítulos :) Besos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Ness pov**

Dios como lo amaba, ¿Es que a caso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaban sus abrazos y sus miradas?, dejé de dormir con él porque teníamos que hacerlo en mi casa, y las últimas noches que dormí abrazada a él, me imaginaba que me hacia suya tomándome salvajemente con sus musculosos brazos, ¿Y si a Jake le daba por coger mi mano para dormirse? De pequeña, cuando dormía con él, tenía esa costumbre y claro tener esos sueños tan húmedos me costó una laaarga charla con mi querido padre.

Me desperté y me desperecé, había dormido demasiado, entre al baño y me lavé la cara, me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación y vi a Jake con Leah y Seth hablando sentados en un tronco, llevaba una sudadera azul marino y unos vaqueros oscuros que le quedaban de muerte, dios, mis hormonas estaban demasiado revolucionadas, escuché el gruñido de mi padre que se encontraba en el salón, "lo siento no puedo evitarlo", pensé para él.

Me planté un vaquero, unas australianas y una jersey negro de cuello de pico, recogí mi pelo en una cola alta dejando caer algunos mechones, me apliqué un poco de rímel y decidí bajar a preparar unos sándwiches para mis amados licántropos, una vez lista me dirigí hacia ellos.

Me encontraba a diez metros de ellos cuando Jake noto mi olor y se volvió para dedicarme su hermosa sonrisa.

**Jake pov**

Estaba conversando con Seth sobre la visita a la manada de Canadá cuando note su olor y me voltee a verla, estaba preciosa, no existía nadie que le quedaran mejor esos vaqueros que acentuaban cada una de sus curvas.

- Hola chicos- Dijo mientras me miraba con una dulce sonrisa, yo me derretí ante esos hermosos ojos chocolate.

- ¡Ness has traído bocadillos!-Dijo Seth ilusionado.

Nessie rió, Seth siempre hacia una fiesta por todo, los repartió y se sentó junto a Leah que estaba en el tronco de enfrente y se inclinó para acercarme el mío.

Gracias Nessie me encanta.

Me dio rabia que no se sentara a mi lado, pero si estaba en frente podía observarla mejor sin ser tan descarado, empezó a hablar con Leah de yo que sé y me quedé embobado observando sus gesticulaciones, cada vez que sonreía marcaba sus finos rasgos faciales, dios estaba enfermo y solo podía cúrame ella, necesitaba poder abrazarla y besarla sin miedo, porque realmente lo necesitaba a cada minuto, pero era un autentico cobarde ¿ y si ella no quería? Desde luego, nunca había rechazado ninguno de mis abrazos y cuando era pequeña lloraba las noches en las que Edward decidía tener intimidad con su mujer y yo no iba a su casa, aunque al final se salía con la suya y Edward resignado terminaba llamándome, sonreí internamente.

- Eh Jake, ¿Qué te parece?- Escuché a Leah decir refiriéndose a mí, mierda, me había distraído mirándola y ellas creían que estaba pendiente a la conversación, si Ness se daba cuenta creería que soy un enfermo mental, y a lo mejor estaba en lo cierto, a lo mejor lo era por amarla tanto.

- Ehh claro, me parece perfecto.

- ¿En serio?-pregunto Ness ilusionada.

Asentí, que iba a decir, luego le preguntaré a Seth a que se referían.

Pues voy a convencer a mis padres, nos vemos después de comer, voy a preparar mis cosas.

Después de que Ness se fuera a su casa le pregunté a Seth en forma de lobo, ellos se habían dado cuenta de que no me había enterado de nada y los dos no paraban de reír.

- Jake vamos a ir al lago de las cataratas.

- ¿Qué? Pero si hay que atravesar gran parte del mar y sumergirte por cuevas para llegar allí. Es demasiado peligroso, no llevaré allí a Ness.

- No seas estúpido, Ness aguanta la respiración mucho más que tú, deberías dejarla, no sabes lo feliz que se puso, ha ido corriendo a pedir un bañador a su tía Alice.

- No le pasará nada Jake, ella es casi tan fuerte como nosotros y más ágil incluso.

-Tienes razón y además pensándolo bien, podré disfrutar una tarde con ella sin el lector de mentes.

Me fui a mi casa, comí algo y preparé el bañador, habíamos quedado a las tres en los troncos.

**Ness pov**

Dios una tarde con Jake sin mi padre, que ilusión, tendría que impresionarlo, tenía que ver que ya no era su niña de siempre que ya era una mujer, una mujer muy sexy.

Tía Alice me regalo un bikini que compró en su viaje a Brasil, constaba de unos culotes negros y una parte de arriba al cuello en negro también con una hermosa piedra colgando del medio, me puse una camiseta desgastada, y fina, para que no me pesara mucho al nadar y no llevé zapatos, sería una aventura a un pasaje natural y quería sentirme todo lo libre posible, deje mi melena suelta y me puse un rímel a prueba de agua, todo para estar perfecta para mi Jake.

- Estás magnifica, Jake quedará prendado.

-¡Tía! Cómo… ¿Lo has visto en mi decisión, no?- Pregunté sonriendo.

Me dedicó su risita de duendecillo y besó mi frente.- Divierte.

- Seguro- Le sonreí y salí disparada.

Cuando llegué, casi me caigo, Jake llevaba un bañador blanco que resaltaba su piel y su pelo alocado, a mi me iba a dar algo, cada vez me costaba más reprimir mis sentimientos.

**Jake pov**

Dios, venia descalza y con una fina y endeble camiseta que le tapaba poco menos que los glúteos y dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas color crema.

-Holaaa, ¿Estáis listos chicos?- Dijo mi diosa.

- Nessie cielo, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, porque pasaremos por cuevas y rocas afiladas y por sitios que habrá que aguantar bastante la respiración.- Le dije.

Vi que se ruborizó y asintió, que hermosa era.

Llegamos a la playa, debíamos nadar unos 100 metros hasta la cueva, cogí la mano de mi Nessie para nadar junto a ella, se sumergió conmigo, no tardamos mucho en llegar a la zona de las rocas, estábamos flotando justo al lado, se veía hermosa con su pelo mojado, yo me agarré a la roca y la traje hacia mi porque debería estar bastante cansada, paso su brazo por mi cuello y descansó en mi hombro mientras la levantaba con el brazo sentado en él, su camiseta se había pegado tanto y pego tanto su cuerpo al mío que yo perdí el control y tuve una erección, dios parecía una sirena.

Intenté vocalizar, pero con su rostro tan pegado al mío y respirando agitadamente, a mi me iba a dar algo.

- Estooo…aho..ahora vamos a vamos a ….

- Ahora vamos a bajar, me ayudo Leah, Ness mucho cuidado con los picos de las rocas serán unos 20 m de sumergida, nosotros estamos acostumbrados aunque Jake no tanto, vamos delante y después ustedes ¿Ok?, es bastante estrecho así que hay que ir de dos en dos, yo asentí y ellos se sumergieron.

Ness me miro apenada. Le abracé la cintura, cogimos aire y nos sumergimos.

Estábamos pasando por un sitio estrecho y yo al estar tan pendiente de que Ness no se diera con nada, me rajé el gemelo con una de las rocas y del dolor solté todo el aire que me quedaba a mitad del camino, Ness me miró asustada, cogió dulcemente mi mandíbula y acercó sus labios a los míos, para darme parte de su oxigeno, creí tocar el cielo y me quedé parado disfrutando de ese momento, ella agarró mi cintura y tiró de mí, la sensación de llenar mis pulmones con aire de su boca no podía ser descrita.

Al emerger Ness me miró a los ojos flotando.

- Jake, Jake, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- Me pregunto acariciando mi pelo y sujetando mi cara.

- Estoy bien cielo, me curo rápido, gracias por salvarme.- Dije mirándola a los ojos, rodeé su cintura y note que le dio un escalofrío al tomar contacto con mi calor, el agua estaba tan fría que note que mi abrazo fue placentero para ella, estábamos en invierno, es normal que ella tuviera frio. Estuve a punto de besarla pero la mirada atenta del tonto de Seth la cohibió y se retiró de mí.

Ness se quedó embobada diciendo lo hermoso que era el lugar, cuando salí , me miró con los ojos como platos.

¡Jake! Dios mío estás sangrando mucho,

Tranquila Renesmee, sabes que cicatrizo muy rápido.

Se quitó su camiseta para escurrirla, ya que le pesaba bastante y cuando la vi en ese bikini intente disimular mi erección, dios la haría mía aquí mismo, aquí delante de esos dos como siguiera viéndose tan sexy.

Ness se tumbo a tomar el poco sol que nos llegaba y yo creí que a mí me estaba dando demasiado en la cabeza, ¿Es que lo hacía queriendo?, ese culote estaba haciendo que mi imaginación divagase con facilidad, me metí en el agua y le di la espalda para calmarme un poco.

-Siete por tres…diosss.

**Ness pov**

Jacob estaba raro, en vez de tumbarse a tomar el sol conmigo, se fue solo al agua, creo que mi plan de seducirlo estaba fallando. Sin embargo esa manera de mirarme, de tocarme, me hacían pensar todo lo contrario, diosss, estaba hecha un lío.

Quería estar con Jacob, así que no lo pensé dos veces y fui a pegarme un baño con él. Aproveché que Leah y Seth se habían quedado dormidos tomando el sol.

**Jake pov**

Estaba intentando acordarme de la tabla del siete cuando noté sus templadas manos sobre mis hombros.

- ¿Te importa que te acompañe?- Le sonreí, mierda ahora ni tabla ni nada, el agua llegaba por los muslos así que estaba sentado pero me quede en shock cuando ella se sentó encima de mi mirándome y me abrazó, que vergüenza, se iba a dar cuenta.

- Déjame abrazarte Jake, tu calor hace que el agua esté perfecta.

Para que no lo notara, interpuse mis manos entre mis piernas de tal modo que ella quedara sentada en mis brazos. No dije nada solo me dediqué a acariciar su suave espalda y disfrutar de su respiración que subía y bajaba junto a mi cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte no lo notaría.

**Ness pov**

No podía evitarlo, mis sentimientos y deseos actuaban sin ordenes de mi cerebro, así que me pegué más a él y le di un beso en el cuello, creí notar su caliente piel de gallina.

- Ness… - Dijo en un suspiro.

**Jacob pov**

-¡Chicos!¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? Está empezando a anochecer.- Escuché la voz de Seth a lo lejos.

Ness se ruborizó y se levantó corriendo. Maldito inoportuno, volví mi mirada y lo miré intensamente, creo que cogió al vuelo la incomodidad de su presencia.

_Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Besos y gracias por leer ! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

De camino a casa, Seth no dejaba ni un minuto a solas a Ness, ¿Pero que le pasaba a este imbécil?

Era mi hermano, pero sus risitas y bromas con ella y su manera de acaparar toda la atención de mi imprimación me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

Leah me lo notó en la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jacob? Desde que volvimos de allí estas muy serio.

- No, no es nada.

- Tan hablador como siempre.

Le sonreí y me adelanté para acercarme a Ness y a Seth.

Descaradamente me metí en medio de los dos, agarré a Ness de la cintura y le dije:

-Ness vamos nosotros por ahí, tenemos que desviarnos a mi casa porque tengo que coger la moto para acercarte.

-OK Jake- Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándome la espalda.

Seth volvió a acercarse:

Nessie hoy es viernes, la manada tiene pensado hacer esta noche una barbacoa en la Push, vas a venir ¿No?-Dijo saltando como un perro que espera impaciente su comida.

¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a este idiota? Yo tenía pensado otros planes para Nessie y para mí.

Lo último que quería es estar rodeado de gente. Nessie asintió riéndose.

- ¡Claro! Será genial- Dijo mirándonos a ambos.

Yo sonreí maldiciendo internamente a Seth.

Bueno Jake, vámonos ya, que tengo que ducharme y el abuelo Carlisle me estará esperando para mis clases.

Llevé a Ness a su casa y quedé en recogerla a las 9.

- Luego te veo Nessie y ya sabes ¡estudia!- dije alborotándole el pelo puesto que me encantaba como se enfadaba cuando le hacia eso.

- ¡Jacob Black! ¡Para si no quieres ver como una hibrida te patea el culo!

Ella se vino hacia mí con el puño levantado y yo aun sentado en la moto, riéndome le agarre la muñeca, le eché el brazo hacia atrás y besé su mejilla mientras la acercaba a mi por la cintura para alcanzar mejor a ella, pude observar cómo se ruborizaba.

-Luego nos vemos princesa.- Dije arrancando la moto.

Me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa y con cara de resignada entró en casa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa solté la moto y entre en fase. Al poco de andar por el bosque, escuché a Leah.

"Si buscas a los chicos, están en la playa jugando al futbol"- Se oyó en mi cabeza.

"Gracias" - Pensé para ella.

Cuando llegué a la playa invertí la transformación y me fui directo a Seth.

- Oye enano a ti que te pasa ¿Eh?- Dije delante de todos haciendo que pararan el juego.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No te das cuenta que el poco tiempo que tengo para estar a solas con Ness, siempre estás de por medio? ¿Disfrutas con eso?

- ¿Qué dices? Estás loco.

- ¡Jacob!- Gritó Sam- Deja en paz al chico y no seas exagerado.

- Perdona pero no recuerdo haberte dado vela para este entierro Sam.- Le respondí sarcásticamente.

- Jake por qué dices eso, yo lo siento, no me he dado cuenta, es que Ness me cae genial y me lo paso muy bien con ella….y…

De repente fui consciente de lo imbécil que estaba siendo, el pobre ingenuo no tenía la culpa de ser tan inoportuno.

- Perdóname Seth, he sido un capullo, es que me frustra mucho el no haberme declarado aún a Ness y hoy has sido tan inoportuno…

No pasa nada Jake, perdona, te prometo que tendré más vista la próxima vez.

- Seth me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres jugar?-me preguntó.- Les llevamos bastantes goles de ventaja así que deberías ponerte en su equipo para igualar un poco la cosa.- Dijo mirando a Quil y Embry para provocarlos.

-Aunque Jacob juegue con ellos, seguirán igual, son todos una patata en el futbol.-Paul se rio con suficiencia.

Eso me pareció una invitación la mar de convincente para jugar.

Sam y Emily estaban sentados con su niña de cuatro años, se llamaba Clara, merendando unos Sándwiches mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer castillos en la arena, mi hermana Rachel estaba sentada en la arena también con algunas de sus amigas de la Push, mientras veía como el estúpido de Paul intentaba lucirse, tristemente mal, delante de ella.

-Acepto, vamos a cerrarle la boca a este capullo.-Les dije a Quil y Embry.

Todos sonrieron.

- Está bien, que empiece el juego.- Dijo Seth.

Íbamos a muerte, nos hacíamos todo tipo de zancadillas, intentábamos marcar de todas las formas sucias posibles entre las dos zapatillas que marcaban la portería del equipo enemigo.

En uno de los enfrentamientos, le quité el balón a Paul, le dió tanto coraje que me aplacó, y aun así seguí corriendo hacia delante, con el agarrado a mí, empecé a notar sus temblores sobre mi espalda, Paul era tan competitivo, que era capaz de transformarse en el partido con tal de no dejarme pasar, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que el uso de toda su fuerza seguía siendo insuficiente para frenarme.

Sam se dio cuenta y le grito diciéndole que su hija estaba demasiado cerca y que si le pasaba algo, su cabeza iba a ser la que nos serviría de balón para jugar al futbol.

Acabamos el partido, ganaron ellos pero, en poco tiempo habíamos conseguido acercarnos bastante a la puntuación.

Paul se fue directo a mi hermana, la beso y se despidió:

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos esta noche, vámonos Rachel.- Dijo agarrando a mi hermana por la cintura.

Se fueron a su casa, la había comprado Paul al poco de imprimarse de ella, vi como mi hermana le cogía el culo y fue cuando decidí apartar la mirada de ellos.

Me despedí y me fui a mi casa, quería ducharme, habíamos acabado perdidos, pero decidí llamar antes a Ness, para saber si había acabado ya las clases y de paso así escuchar su voz:

-¿Hola ?

- Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estas?¿Has acabado ya las clases?

- Al final no las he dado, oye Jake-dijo entusiasmada.

-Dime.

-¿A qué no adivinas quien vino a visitarnos? ¡Nahuel!

_Bueno chicas, aquí os dejo este capi ¿Qué os parece?¿Qué pasara entre ellos ahora con la presencia de Nahuel?Espero vuestros comentarios, me animan a continuarla, besos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Ness pov**

Diooooooooooos mío, que momento tan maravilloso, cuando estaba con Jake en el agua quería que el tiempo se congelase, que inoportuno este Seth, si no hubiera aparecido yo no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

Me despedí de mi lobo y entré en casa, ya llegaba tarde para mis clases y el abuelo estaría molesto porque no le gustaba que fuese impuntual.

-¡Hola familia, ya estoy aquí!- Dije en alto entrando por el recibidor, aunque sabía que ellos sabían de sobra que yo había entrado, me gustaba entrar saludando.

Cuando entré al salón, me extraño verlos a todos reunidos allí, repase la habitación y vi a… ¿Nahuel?

- ¡Nahuel!

- ¡Nessie!

Corrió a abrazarme, me hacía mucha ilusión que hubiera venido a visitarme, Nahuel era tan simpático, había ayudado mucho a mi familia en el encuentro con los volturi y lo que más me gustaba, es que su existencia demostraba que yo no era una rarita, que yo no era única en el mundo de mi especie.

Cuando lo conocí, su cuerpo ya se había congelado y yo tan solo era una niña, hace cuatro veranos que vino a visitarnos con sus hermanas y desde entonces nos hicimos muy íntimos.

-¿Viniste para quedarte unos días?- Le pregunté abrazándole.

-Sí- me respondió sonriente mientras me alejaba para mirarme de arriba abajo.

**Nahuel pov**

Renesmee estaba jodidamente preciosa, desde el primer momento en que la vi, sabía que ella tenía que ser mía, no había nadie que pudiera encajar mejor conmigo, por eso venia a por ella, venía a enamorarla.

El único inconveniente, era ese estúpido lobo que quería arrebatármela por no sé que estúpida reclamación lobuna.

- Estás hermosa Renesmee.

- ¡Tú sí que estás guapo!

Comenzamos a establecer una conversación de lo más amena, Ness me había comentado que esta noche había una fiesta allí en la reserva de los licántropos, a mi no me hacía nada de gracia, pero preferiría acompañarla a que se quedara a solas con el estúpido lobo ese.

De repente sonó el teléfono.

**Ness pov**

-¿Hola?

- Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has acabado ya las clases?- Escuche la voz de mi lobo al otro lado.

- Al final no las he dado, oye, Jake.

-Dime.

-¿A qué no adivinas quien vino a visitarnos? ¡Nahuel!

-¿Nahuel?¿Y qué hace el ahí?

- Ha venido a pasar unos días. ¿No te parece genial? Le he invitado a la fiesta de esta noche, espero que no te importe.- Aunque el llevar a Nahuel a la fiesta implicaba menos tiempo a solas con Jake, tenía que llevarlo, era un gran amigo y había venido desde muy lejos a verme, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

**Jacob pov**

Esto era el colmo, todo lo que pensaba me salía mal, cuando por fin logro apartar a Seth ahora esta Nahuel de por medio, no me gustaba una pizca ese tío, cuando Ness era pequeña, la miraba como si fuera un filete, como si pensara que mi Ness cuando creciese estaría destinada a acabar con él.

La rabia se apodero de mí.

- Lo siento Ness pero él no puede venir, dile que no es nada personal pero que en la reserva solo entran lobos y tú vienes porque eres tú.

- ¿En serio? Jake- habló más flojito, noté que se desplazaba hacia el porche- no puedo dejarlo aquí, ha venido desde muy lejos para verme, ¿No podrías hacer algo?

- Lo siento Ness, sabes lo testarudos que son allí.

- Jacob entonces no me queda más remedio que quedarme con él, no le puedo hacer eso entiéndeme.

- ¿En serio Nessie?- No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Mierda y mierda, ya no podía decirle que viniera porque se notaría que le había dicho eso para que no viniera él y entonces quedaría como un imbécil.

- Pues claro, espero que no te importe, ya nos vemos mañana sábado. ¿Ok? Pasárselo bien, chaito Jake.

Escuché el sonido de haber colgado en mi auricular y me quedé como tonto con el teléfono en la mano aun sin podérmelo creer.

¿Iba a estar con ese enterado esta noche? ¿Los dos? ¿Solos?

**Ness pov**

Me dolía en el alma saber que esta noche no iba a estar con Jacob, pero no podía dejar a mi amigo solo, ni pensarlo.

- Nahuel, al final se canceló la fiesta, así que tú y yo buscaremos algo con lo que divertirnos esta noche ¿Eh?- Le dije sonriéndole, espero que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no lo querían allí.

Mi padre se estaba enterando de todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza, seguro que no le hizo ninguna gracia saber el trato que le daban al pobre después de haber hecho tanto por nuestra familia.

- ¿Y Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a cenar algo y a bailar por ahí? Y así me enseñas como uno se divierte por aquí.- Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano, era tan dulce…y su belleza no se quedaba atrás, era tan hermoso como un vampiro y tan cálido como un humano.

Rechazar su invitación me parecía una grosería y mirándolo por otro lado seguro que nos lo pasábamos genial, la manada había sido muy grosera y el hecho de que no lo dejaran divertirse en su fiesta no implicaba que tuviéramos que quedarnos aquí aburridos.

- Me parece genial, vamos a arreglarnos y nos vamos.

**Nahuel pov**

Me arregle rápido y veloz, rebusqué en mí ropa hasta que encontré algo aceptable para la ocasión, me fui al salón a esperar a Nessie y creo que se me noto la cara de tonto que puse cuando la vi bajar con esos pantalones negros y esa blusa verde que asomaba demasiado sus senos.

**Ness pov**

Me ofreció su brazo para terminar de bajar las escaleras, nos despedimos de mis padres.

- Pasarlo bien chicos.- Dijo mi madre.

- Cuídamela Nahuel.

- No lo dudes Bella, gracias por todo has sido tan amable.

- No me des las gracias por favor, no sabes lo mucho que me ha agradado tu visita.

Papa me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, me dijo que ellos iban al bosque a cazar.

Al bajar al garaje vi su lamborgini murciélago aparcado allí, para mi gusto era excesivamente lujoso, pero eso era muy propio de Nahuel, le encantaban los lujos.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?- Le pregunté mientras me montaba en su deportivo.

- Preferiría que fuéramos a un restaurante donde se esté tranquilo, para poder charlar.

- Ok, conozco uno muy bueno, mi abuelo Charlie va mucho allí.

Durante el camino, Nahuel no paraba de contarme anécdotas super divertidas, le encantaba hacer el payaso.

- ¡Nahuel para!- Dije riéndome- Me duele la boca de tanto reir.

- Como quieres que pare- dijo riéndose- tu risa es tan contagiosa.

Mientras conducía, soltaba cada dos por tres el volante y prestaba mas atención a nuestra conversación que a la carretera, yo bromeaba sobre eso.

- Vamos Nessie, yo podría conducir este coche con los ojos cerrados.

Cogió mi mano y se tapó los ojos con ella.

-¡Nahuel estás loco!- Dije riéndome mientras retiraba la mano.

La cena fue estupenda, Nahuel quiso probar casi todos los platos y los camareros nos miraban raro, el me daba a probar de todo lo que pedía.

- Nahuel no puedo más, estoy llena.

- Está bien princesa, pues vámonos a bailar, te aviso que tienes que enseñarme, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo- dijo riéndose, la palabra "princesa" se hizo eco en mi cabeza, así es como me llama mi Jake, dios ¿Cómo se lo estará pasando?¿Me estará echando de menos? Hice apocope de fuerza y saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ya que se me estaba empezando a formar un nudo en el estomago.

- Tranquilo, estás en buenas manos, tienes ante ti una bailarina excepcional.

_Bueno chicass, ya hemos descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Nahuel, pobre Jacob no sabe lo que le queda, pero conociéndolo, no creo que se quede con las manos quietas... Espero vuestros coments para ver que os a parecido, besos :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Jacob pov**

No podía creerme que mi Nessie hubiera preferido estar con ese engreído esta noche que conmigo.

Se que no se atrevería a hacer nada en la casa, con Edward de por medio, pero aun así, no podía evitar que me molestase.

Me duché para despejar mi cabeza y pensar que hacer.

Arreglado me senté en el sofá, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Ya sé, voy a pasarme por allí para estar un rato con ella, le diré que luego iré a la fiesta, aunque a mí la fiesta me importase tres mierdas y más sabiendo que Ness estaría acompañada de ese malnacido.

Llamé a la casa Cullen para avisarla de que iría a verla:

¿Sí?

- ¿Bella, podrías decirle a Ness que se ponga?

- Lo siento Jake, Ness salió hace un rato.

- ¿Cómo que salió?

- Se fue con Nahuel, mencionó algo de cena y bailar en una tal discoteca llamada Up.

- ¿Cómo, has dejado ir a tu hija con ese loco?

- ¡Jacob, no digas eso de Nahuel! Es un chaval encantador.

- No puedo creer que Nessie se haya ido con ese…

- ¿No estarás celoso no Jacob? Además te recuerdo que tú has sido el que has provocado que Ness no fuera, ya sabes lo cumplida que es, sería incapaz de dejarlo solo, Edward está muy defraudado con ustedes, después de todo lo que hizo Nahuel por Nessie ¿Se lo agradeces así?

Maldito, encima tenía que sentirme agradecido y todo…

- Está bien Bella tienes razón, tengo que colgar.

- Pero Jacob…."píí…píí…píi"

Colgué, no podía seguir con la conversación me superaba, ¡Se habían ido! Ness estaba teniendo una cita en toda regla con ese capullo, y yo solo podía joderme y esperar a que volviese…¿O no? Bella había mencionado el nombre de la discoteca, Up, creía haber oído, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaría eso, pero se de alguien que sabría decirme dónde.

Me dirigí a donde estaban todos y me acerqué a Paul.

- Hermano te necesito esta noche, tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Tienes problemas?¿A quién tenemos que pegar?

- No, no es eso, verás, ¿Te acuerdas de Nahuel?- Seth, Embry y Quil se acercaron para oír la conversación.

- Si, no quiero recordar la amargura que suponía tener que escuchar todos tu monologo interno a diario durante el tiempo que estuvo de visita aquí hace cuatro años, que pesadilla….que si no te gusta como mira a Ness, que si pasa mucho tiempo con ella…

- Que si tiene engañado a los Cullen.- Dijo Embry.

- Que si le rompía esa cara de imbécil que se le quedaba cuando la miraba.-Dijo Quil.

- Si vale está bien lo he pillado, callarse- Dije cabreado- Pues el estúpido ha vuelto a visitarla. Le dije que no podía venir a la fiesta y entonces Nessie dijo que no podía hacerle el feo de dejarlo solo y parece ser que le he hecho un favor, se la va a llevar a una discoteca llamada Up.

- Te va a levantar a Nessie.-Dijo Seth.

- Oh, gracias por la aclaración Seth- Le dije sarcásticamente, todos rieron.

- ¿Entonces quieres que vayamos allí le peguemos una paliza, raptemos a Nessie y nos la traigamos aquí con nosotros?- Dijo Paul.

- Eso sería genial, pero dudo que Nessie me volviera a dirigir la palabra después de eso. Solo quiero ir allí y vigilarlo, porque como le ponga una mano encima no respondo…

- ¡Bien nos vamos de discoteca!- Dijo Seth.

- Está bien- Dijo Paul- Pero que sepas que me debes una gorda, espero que Rachel lo entienda, que sepas que lo hago porque está en juego tu imprimación y si a mí me pasase eso con tu hermana, ese ya estaría muerto.

Miré a los demás para ver si venían y asintieron.

- Perfecto, somos cinco, vámonos en mi coche.- Dijo Paul.

**Ness pov**

Entramos a la discoteca, había mucha gente y buena música, Nahuel no me soltaba de la cintura, me decía que había mucha gente y sería fácil que me extraviase. Yo notaba como las chicas se quedaban embobadas mirando sus ojazos verdes, el tenia rasgos muy exóticos y claro eso llamaba mucho la atención por aquí, aunque yo con está piel tan blanca y el color rojizo de mi pelo no me quedaba atrás. Por no hablar de la cara que pusieron los aparcacoches cuando Nahuel les dio las llaves del lamborgini, acompañado de un fajo de billetes para que lo cuidaran bien. A mí eso me avergonzaba, pero sabía que eso era lo que suponía salir por ahí con él.

**Nahuel pov**

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar mi hibrida querida?- Dije susurrándole al oído, mientras rozaba mis labios humedecidos en su oreja, con la escusa de que lo hacía para que me oyera bien, noté como el bello de su brazo se erizaba, sonreí internamente.

- ¡Lo que tu tomes!- Me grito al rato.

Le sonreí.

- Enseguida estoy contigo querida- dije de espaldas a ella agarrando su cintura en un susurro apenas audible, me dirigí a la barra, no sé si era el ambiente o la proximidad de su compañía allí, pero me estaba poniendo muy caliente, cada vez que la miraba solo pensaba en tener sexo con ella. Tenía que ir a saco esta noche, quizás fuera la única oportunidad que tuviera de estar a solas con ella, sin el lector de mentes y sin el inestable licántropo que siempre la rondaba.

**Nessie pov**

Creo que Nahuel se había pasado con el vino en la cena, desde que entramos en la discoteca no me soltó ni un segundo y cuando me hablo al oído, dios, no sé que me paso, no es que me gustará Nahuel, era solamente un gran amigo, como de la familia, tan parecido a mí….pero tengo que reconocer que fue una sensación muy placentera, si eso me lo hubiera hecho Jake, yo me hubiera caído redonda allí mismo, eso seguro.

Divisé una mesa con un sofá y un sillón en uno de los rincones de la discoteca y fui hacia allí, cuando vi a Nahuel con las copas le hice señas para que se dirigiera hacia mí.

Me sonrió y se acercó a la mesa, la música se escuchaba igualmente fuerte pero no tanto como en la pista. Me senté en el sillón y él en el sofá, me puso un puchero y me hizo señas para que me sentara allí con él.

- Si te pones tan lejos, no podremos hablar Nessie.- Dijo, le respondí con una sonrisa y me senté junto a él.

Pegué un sorbo a mi bebida y me di cuenta que no era la misma que la de él.

Puse una cara agria:

- Aghhhh, está super fuerte, ¿Por qué no me has pedido lo mismo?

- Si eso te parece fuerte, mejor no pruebes lo mío.- Dijo riéndose.

**Nahuel pov**

Me acerqué a la barra y me dirigí a la camarera con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Hola preciosa, ponme un legendarios con cola y otra copa para mí que sepas que suba pronto y déjame las botella, toma cóbrate y esto para ti.- Mentí, la copa era para ella, necesitaba que Nessie se desinhibiera un poco, ya que era muy recatada y con la ayuda de dos o tres copas, seguro se me hacía más fácil conquistarla.

- Para ti lo que quieras- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le seguí el rollo, pero me acerqué cuanto antes a donde se encontraba Nessie. Divisé que había cogido un sofá, perfecto…

Después de que nos acabáramos la primera copa, le serví un poco más.

- Me vas a emborrachar, mi padre nos va a matar- dijo riéndose y alejándose un poco de mí, que hermosa era, le agarré la cintura y la acerqué un poco más a mí.

- No seas aburrida Ness, vamos tomemos una mas y me sacas a bailar.

- Está bien, pero pienso echarte toda la culpa cuando lleguemos a casa.

Le sonreí y nos serví un poco más.

_Nahuel va a por todas, pero los licántropos van de camino hacia allá, ¿os imagináis lo que puede pasar en la discoteca? Pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, espero vuestros comentarios, Besos_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Jacob pov**

Paul iba al volante y yo en el asiento copiloto.

- Acelera Paul, vas como una tortuga.- Le dije nervioso.

- Sí eso ¡acelera!, que ha este paso Nahuel le estará metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta.- Se oyó a Embry.

El coche se quedo en silencio, todos conocían mi inestable comportamiento y este se acentuaba más si implicaba a Nessie de por medio en la ecuación. Una pelea entre dos licántropos dentro de un coche, no podía acabar muy bien.

Creo que con la mirada que le eché, si él hubiera podido se hubiera tragado la lengua.

- Bah, a Nessie no le gusta Nahuel- Dijo Seth para quitar hierro al asunto.

Yo me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Calma, Jacob, no va a pasar nada, ya casi estamos llegando.- Dijo Quil apoyando su mano desde atrás en mi hombro.

- ¡Madre mía que pivones!- Dijo Embry mientras bajaba la ventanilla de atrás, Quil y Seth también asomaron la cabeza y empezaron a piropear a las pobres chicas, que extrañamente parecían estar interesadas en ellos.

- Callarse ya chicos ¡joder! Parecéis animales en celo- Dijo Paul, ambos nos miramos y nos reimos por lo literal que había sonado ese comentario.

Por fin llegamos a la maldita discoteca, nos aparcaron el coche y nos bajamos todos.

Chicos- avisé llamándolos a todos- Recordad que tenemos que vigilar a esos dos, pero no llaméis la atención, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, Nessie no se puede dar cuenta que estamos aquí, repito para los lentos, no podemos llamar la atención.

-Si Jake, estás de un irritable, ya que hemos venido podemos aprovechar para pasárnoslo bien ¿No?

- Me da igual lo que hagáis mientras ella no os vea.

Avisados pues, entramos a la discoteca, había mucha gente y eso nos favorecía.

Al rato de buscar Seth se me acercó:

- ¡Jake la he visto! Están allí en aquellos sofás, ¿Los ves?- Asentí.

Allí estaban muy juntitos sentados en aquel sofá bebiendo alcohol, mi Ness no estaba acostumbrada a eso…

Mi sangre empezó a arder como nunca cuando vi como ese malnacido la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba más a él mientras mi Ness reía ebria negando con la cabeza.¡ La estaba emborrachando a posta! Di el primer paso dispuesto a acercarme allí para arrancarle la cabeza cuando noté un agarré en mi brazo tan fuerte que solo un licántropo podía haber sido.

- Jacob medita, de nada te servirá si te dejas llevar por la ira ¿Quieres alejar a Ness de ti?- Dijo Seth.

- ¿Pero es que a caso estás ciego Seth? Jacob reacciona, ese imbécil te está robando a tu imprimación.- Dijo Paul.

Prefería haberme dejado llevar por el consejo de Paul, pero Seth tenía la razón, no quería ser el animal bruto y loco que siempre lo estropeaba todo, así que muy a mi pesar cerré los puños y apreté con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar mis temblores para evitar la transformación, Embry y Quil me sacaron a la calle y yo me desahogue con un contenedor que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Cuando pude controlarme me dirigí a los chicos.

- Ya estoy bien, vamos, entremos y disimulemos, no puedo dejar que ese estúpido se aproveche de ella.

- ¿Seguro? Como no te controles nos vamos a tener que ir, imagínate que en uno de los enfados no puedas controlar la transformación ¿Eh?- Dijo Embry.

Confía en mi por favor, vamos a pasarlo bien chicos, yo solo quiero estar pendiente de ella.

Ellos asintieron dubitativos y volvimos a la discoteca, Paul se había acercado a la barra a por unas copas, a mi ahora mismo no me apetecía nada.

- Vamos Jake tómate esto y cambia esa cara porque estás dando el cantazo.- Dijo Seth.

Tenía razón, estaba observando a mi Nessie cuando, noté un suave roce alrededor de mi cintura, voltee a ver y vi a una rubia de pelo largo con protuberantes curvas sonriéndome.

- Hola, una pregunta ¿Eres real?

Sonreí por el comentario.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Dije gritando para que me oyera.

- Por nunca he visto a un tío que este tan bueno como tú.- Dijo agarrándome el trasero y acercando sus labios a mi boca, la tía estaba bastante bebida, rápidamente retiré sus manos de mi trasero.

- Lo siento, estoy casado.- Le grité en la oreja.- Ella sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a mí.

- ¿Y que hace un hombre casado en un sitio como este? ¿Eres un poco granuja no?- Dijo frotando mi espalda, dios creo que me iba a costar trabajo deshacerme de esta tía.

Puse mi cara de póquer y ella empezó a contonear sus caderas intentando frotarse al máximo conmigo.

**Ness pov**

Cuando tomamos la segunda copa, Nahuel me propuso bajar a bailar.

Cuando estábamos en la pista, creí ver a Seth haciendo volteretas en la pista, pero había mucha gente alrededor y no lograba ver con claridad.

Nahuel me agarró por la espalda y me inclinó hacia a un lado tanto que casi rozaba el suelo con mi cabeza mientras me miraba a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Me volvió a poner de pie y me dijo al oído:

- Vamos princesa enséñame lo bien que lo haces.

Empecé a bailar con él y no paraba de reírme por los pasos tan ridículos que Nahuel hacia, en una de las volteretas que me dio, me tropecé con un musculoso hombre, me voltee para disculparme:

Discúlpeme estaba….¿Jacob?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Jacob pov**

Volví la mirada de nuevo allí pero ya no estaban sentados, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?

Empecé a buscarla con la mirada pero nada, de repente, alguien chocó conmigo.

-Discúlpeme, estaba… ¿Jacob?

¡Mierda! Había bajado a la pista y por culpa de la rubia esta no me había dado cuenta, tenía que pensar algo y rápido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibais a hacer una barbacoa está noche?

- Ehh…sí, y de hecho la hicimos, pero a los chicos se les apeteció salir a bailar y nada…aquí estamos.

- ¿Túúú? ¿Bailar?¿En la misma frase?- Vi como sonreía, estaba preciosa.

- Ness pareces bebida ¿Has tomado mucho?

- Si te digo que no sé ni lo que he tomado- Dijo riéndose en mi oído, el roce de sus labios hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna, por inercia rodee su cintura y la acerque más a mí.

- Ness definitivamente estás bebida- le dije al oído preocupado, ella no paraba de sonreír debido a la embriaguez.

**Ness pov**

Dios estaba guapísimo, esa camiseta blanca remarcaba su espalda ancha y esos enormes brazos. Cuando me rozó solo quería estar así con él, me pareció que la música paro, que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin saber que decir, pensé en besarlo, sus labios me llamaban al estar tan cerca de los míos…

**Jacob pov**

La rubia apareció entre nosotros agarrándose a mi brazo.

-Eh tú, vete de aquí bonita, este es mi chico.- Dijo con dificultad. Ness abrió los ojos como platos y puso cara de asco.

- Ya veo que estas acompañado, bueno te dejo que te diviertas, tengo que irme para allá, me está esperando Nahuel.

Y con mucha indiferencia se alejo ¿Dios mío que habría pensado de mí? Solté bruscamente el agarre de esa idiota y me fui en busca de los chicos.

Le estaba poniendo a Renesmee en bandeja de plata a ese malnacido.

**Nessie pov**

No me lo podía creer ¿Quién era esa maldita zorra que estaba sobando con tanto descaro a mi Jake?

Me estaban comiendo los demonios, así que de la rabia que medio intenté darle celos con Nahuel, es que era una tonta, tanto tiempo sin atreverme a hacer nada, lo iba a perder, cualquier tía perdería los papeles por él y yo dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que una zorra como aquella llegara y me lo quitara.

Me entraron ganas de derrumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero hice de tripas corazón y decidí atacarlo con Nahuel, si de verdad sentía algo por mí, reaccionaria.

- Ness ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con Jacob, los chicos están aquí, han venido a bailar. Nahuel se me apetece una copa, volvamos al sofá.

- Como quieras preciosa.

**Nahuel pov**

Ness me dijo que esos licántropos estaban aquí, por lo que vi a ella no le importó mucho y eso me alegro, la acompañe al sofá.

- Ness cielo, voy un momento al baño enseguida vuelvo.

- De acuerdo- Me dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme mientras se servía una copa.

**Jacob pov**

- ¿Se puede tener más mala suerte?- Dije acercándome a la manada, les comenté lo ocurrido.- Tengo que explicárselo a Ness, no quiero que piense que estaba tonteando con esa y no quiero que este con ese imbécil más rato aquí.

- ¡Jake ahora es el momento, mira! Nahuel va al baño.- Me dijo Quil.

- Chicos entretenerlo como sea, tengo que hablar con Ness, Paul voy a coger tu coche, ustedes podéis volver por el bosque.

- Sin problemas.- Dijo Paul.

Los chicos se dirigieron al baño y yo fui directo a sentarme donde estaba Nessie.

- Ey princesa, creo que ha habido una falsa conclusión, yo no conozco a esa tía de nada, ¿Eh?

- Yo no te he pedido explicaciones Jacob, ni que yo fuera tu novia- dijo con la cara larga.

- Entonces ¿Por qué noto que te molesta?-dije sonriéndole y buscando su mirada mientras me aproximaba a ella y agarraba su mentón para que me mirara. Ella no pudo aguantar la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente volvió a disimularla.

- No seas engreído Jake, estoy bastante entretenida con Nahuel para echar cuenta con quien te diviertes o no.

- Oh si tienes razón, tiene que ser super divertido ver cómo te emborrachan para aprovecharse de ti.

- ¿Qué? Tú estás muy mal Jake, no sé que tienes con el pobre Nahuel pero él no te ha hecho nada.

- ¿No te das cuenta que lo único que pretende esta noche es acostarse contigo?

- Vete Jacob, vete y déjame en paz, no pienso escuchar ni una burrada más.

- No pienso dejarte sola con ese, se lo que quiere y no lo voy a consentir, por encima de mi cadáver.

- Ya no soy una niña Jacob.

- Venga Nessie vamos, que le den a ese, te acompañaré a casa.

- ¿Tú estás loco no?

**Ness pov**

Como me estaba alegrando lo que me decía, no sé si era por su obsesión por protegerme o porque estaba celoso, pero me encantaba verlo así por mí.

- No estoy loco Nessie, así que vámonos ya.

- Ni muerrrta dejo aquí solo a Nahuel.

- ¿Es que a caso te gusta?

- No es eso y además eso a ti no te importa Jacob Black.- Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, todavía estaba mosca por lo de la rubia esa.

**Jacob Pov**

- Está bien- dije suspirando, si no venia conmigo por las buenas, tendría que venir por las malas. Me levante de sofá con la cara triste y me fui hacia fuera, sabía que ella se sentiría mal por lo que dijo y me seguiría para pedirme disculpas, tenía que sacarla a la calle, porque no podía llevármela a la fuerza desde dentro, todos pensarían que soy un violador o algo así. Mi plan funcionó como pensé, ella venia detrás de mí, la conocía tan bien…

Recogí las llaves y llegué al coche.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la gente me di la vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Ella se dio rápidamente cuenta de mi trampa:

- No te atreverás.

Asentí sonriéndole. En un movimiento felino, la agarre del brazo, la pegue a mí y le tapé la boca.

- ¡No! ¡Socoghhghh! ¡Mnngg!

- Shhhhhh, no grites así loca, le dije tapándole la boca- cualquiera creerá que te estoy secuestrando.

Ella me miró enfadada, después de unas nulas intentonas, dejo de patear y la metí en el coche.

_Bueno, pues aquí está el nuevo capi, espero vuestros comentarios para ver si os a gustado, lo más seguro es que esta tarde suba el siguiente, ¿Que habrá pasado con el pobre de Nahuel?¿Que ocurrirá con estos dos tortolitos? Besos_s


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Nahuel pov**

Estaba subiéndome la cremallera cuando me vino un olor a lobo.

Me voltee y vi a los cuatro licántropos que eran amigos del estúpido de Black.

- ¡Nahuel! Viejo amigo- Dijo el más alto de los cuatro.

- ¡Qué de tiempo!- Dijo otro.

- Hola- dije secamente- lo siento chicos no me puedo parar me están esperando.

- Pero no hombre, no, quédate con nosotros.

- ¡Eh dicho que no! Estúpidos.

- Ohhh, yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso- El más alto levantó el puño para pegarme, intente escapar pero otros dos me tenían agarrado, me metió un puñetazo en el ojo.

- ¡Deteneros locos!, Jake no dijo nada de pegarle- Dijo el más pequeño de todos.

- Por favor dejadme, ¡Yo no os he hecho nada!

- Chaval- Dijo uno de los chuchos- creo que has elegido a la chica equivocada.

- Nessie acabará enterándose de esto y no volverá a mirar a ese chucho a la cara.

- No, porque tú no vas a decir nada, a no ser que no aprecies tu vida ¿Por qué la aprecias verdad?- Me dijo apretándome el cuello.

Asentí, malditos cabrones.

- Muy bien, entonces vámonos al bosque, nos tomaremos unas copas mientras hacemos tiempo.

- Yo no voy con ustedes a ningún lado- Le dije al más grande, le escupí en la cara.

Vi como empezó a temblar.

- Paul no ¡Aquí no!

Y de repente un enorme lobo gris apareció delante de mí aproximándose poco a poco, mostrándome una fila de afilados dientes blancos.

- Está bien, iré donde sea pero no me hagáis daño.

**Seth pov**

Empezaron a aporrear la puerta del baño, sujetamos la puerta mientras Paul invertía la transformación, tuvimos que escapar todos por la ventana del baño.

Pasamos la noche en el bosque, teníamos a Nahuel muy controlado, Paul le dijo que si mañana no se volvía a su casa iba a tener serios problemas y que si Nessie llegara a sospechar algo, el no viviría para contarlo.

No sé si nos estábamos pasando, pero a mí todo esto me sabía mal, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a ir mal.

**Jacob pov**

Eché los seguros del coche, como no paraba quieta, tuve que sentarla encima de mí e inmovilizarle las manos con uno de mis brazos mientras que con el otro arrancaba el coche.

- Jake suéltame- Dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento de coches.

- Nessie, por favor tranquilízate y estate quieta, dije ya tranquilo por haber salido de allí, si sigues moviéndote así vamos a tener un accidente.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué me tranquilice dices? Me engañas, me sacas contra mi voluntad usando la fuerza, haces que deje a mi amigo tirado en una discoteca ¿Y tú quieres que me tranquilice?

Pegué un volantazo, y estacioné el coche entre unos árboles, ya estábamos en la carretera del bosque y la única luz que había era la del coche.

- ¡Sí!- Dije agarrándole los brazos y posicionándola hacia a mi- Ness ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El quería aprovecharse de ti, tú no lo ves porque eres muy inocente, pero ese tío solo quería revolcarse contigo.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da eh? No tienes por qué preocuparte, por mi podrías haber seguido bailando con aquella rubia.- Dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Si lo que te preocupa es él, tranquila, se lo encontró Seth y le dijo que se encontraba mal, que si no le importaba que te lo comunicara y que yo te acercara.

- ¿En serio?

Asentí, le mentí y me sentí mal por ello, pero si mentirle iba a hacer que ella no volviera allí, entonces mentiría.

- Bueno si es así… pero aun así no había motivos para que me sacaras de esas formas, me engañaste como a una tonta, ya te podías haber quedado con aquella rubia bailando.

- Y dale con la rubia, tú puedes bailar con tu querido amigo Nahuel ¿Y a ti te molesta que lo haga yo?

- Haz lo que quieras a mi déjame en paz.

Sonreí no pude evitarlo ¿Estaba celosa? Acerqué su cabeza a la mía hasta que su frente quedó apoyada sobre la mía.

Me miró a los ojos con timidez y yo le respondí con una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella me abrazó de tal modo que mis labios quedaron posados sobre su cuello.

- Ness…dije en un suspiro, no pude evitar retirarle el pelo y darle un pequeño mordisco y un tierno beso en su cuello. Ella no dijo nada, pero por el pellizco que le pegó a mi chaleco y su piel de gallina, supuse que le gusto tanto como a mí.

No podía controlarlo, volví a pegarle otro mucho menos sutil.

- Jake…- escuché de sus labios, ella abrió sus piernas para sentarse más cómoda frente a mí.

No decíamos nada, yo creo que las palabras sobraban, se notaba tanto el deseo en el ambiente.

Poco a poco metí mi mano bajo su camisa y acaricié su espalda, ella agarró mi pelo y empezó a acariciarlo, seguí dándole besos por el cuello que cada vez eran más próximos a su cara, besé su mandíbula y ella se retiró para mirarme.

- Te amo- por fin lo solté, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo confesárselo.

- Jake…- una lagrima cayó por su hermoso rostro y yo le besé en la mejilla, cortando el recorrido de esta.

- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y ver como el estúpido de Nahuel te tocaba y te hacia reír me estaba comiendo por dentro.

- Jacob yo también te amo, te necesito tanto…no sabes el tiempo que llevó intentándotelo decir.

La besé y noté como si una corriente eléctrica saliera de su boca y al tomar contacto sus labios con los míos, esta se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo dándome un placer extasiante.

Ella soltó un gemido y yo la apreté más a mí, necesitaba sentirla todo lo cerca que pudiese.

- Ness, no sabes lo feliz que me haces- dije besando todo aquello que alcanzaba.

**Nessie pov**

Lo silencié con un beso, mordí su labio y volví a besarlo.

Me senté en los asientos traseros, lo agarré de la camiseta y me lo lleve hacia atrás.

El me sonreía pero de una manera nueva, había pasión en su mirada, podía notar lo mucho que me deseaba, tanto como yo lo deseaba a él.

Jacob me abrazaba como nunca, podía notar sus caricias por toda mi piel, me quité los pantalones y los zapatos para estar más cómoda.

El me ayudó y no paro de besarme en todo el tiempo, me posicionó debajo suya, yo empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones.

El se paró en seco.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

-Estoy segura de que lo quiero todo de ti.

**Jacob pov**

Sus palabras eran música para mis oídos, me moría por hacerla mía, por poder tocarla sin restricción alguna.

Nos quedamos en ropa interior y sentirla tanto me cegaba.

Me había reservado para ella, porque no existiría en el mundo otra persona que me motivara a hacerlo.

**Ness pov**

Hicimos el amor en aquel coche, Jake fue tan delicado como pasional a la vez, no quería que acabase nunca, nunca lo había sentido tan mío, nunca había tenido tanto sentido para mí la magia de la imprimación como esta noche.

Después de terminar, nos quedamos un rato abrazados en el asiento de atrás, yo estaba encima de él tumbada, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras el acariciaba mi cuerpo con la dulzura que le caracterizaba.

- Te amo- decía una y otra vez- quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad- me susurraba al oído.

Yo no podía ser más feliz.

Pasamos la noche dormidos allí, cuando me desperté, recordé todo lo sucedido anoche en aquel coche mientras miraba como mi amor dormía plácidamente.

**Jacob Pov**

-Jacob, amor, despierta, ya es de día, tenemos que vestirnos.- Escuché a mi diosa decir mientras observaba como se ponía la ropa, la atraje hacia a mí y ella río dulcemente.

- Quiero despertarme todos los días de mi vida y oír eso de tus labios.

Ella se ruborizó y me la comí a besos mientras me levantaba. El asiento de atrás era muy estrecho y apenas cabíamos los dos pero puedo jurar que fue la noche que mejor dormí en toda mi vida.

Me vestí y a desgana acerqué a Ness a su casa, me despidió con un dulce beso y yo no la quería soltar.

- Luego nos vemos mi vida.- Me dijo.

- Pasaré a recogerte para comer en mi casa.

- Está bien, yo llevaré el postre- Dijo guiñándome el ojo y alejándose del coche.

Ese comentario hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Cuando iba de camino a mi casa en una nube pensando en la maravillosa noche que pasé con Ness, se me vino a la cabeza Nahuel, mierda, que habría pasado, ¿Lo habrían llevado los chicos ya a casa?

Llamé a Paul.

-¿Qué habéis hecho al final con Nahuel?

- Nos quedamos de niñera casi toda la noche, lo acercamos sobre las seis y le dijimos que les dijera a los Cullen que su padre lo había llamado y que lo necesitaba de vuelta.

De repente me acordé de la mentira que le solté a Ness.

- Yo le dije a Ness que Nahuel se encontraba indispuesto y que le pidió a Seth que le dijera que volvía a casa.

Espero que todo saliese bien.

**Ness pov**

Entre en casa y vi que no estaban mis padres, me fui directa al cuarto de invitados, quería ver como se encontraba Nahuel, tendría que haberse puesto realmente malo para regresar a casa sin ni siquiera avisarme.

Entré y lo encontré haciendo la maleta.

-¿Nahuel como te encuentras? Jacob me dijo que te pusiste malo y tuviste que regresarte.

-Ahh, hola Nessie, si así es, pero ya me encuentro mejor.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo la maleta?¿Tienes pensado irte ya?

- Si, mi padre me ha llamado y dice que me necesita- dijo evitando mirarme, lo notaba raro, muy raro, voltee su rostro y vi su ojo derecho amoratado, me lleve las manos a la boca.

-¿Nahuel por dios que te ha pasado?

- Nada, tengo que irme Nessie, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Nahuel cuéntame ahora mismo que te ha pasado.

- No puedo ¿Vale?- Dijo cogiendo su maleta enfadado.

-¿En serio te vas a ir así? Sin siquiera darme una explicación.

Pareció lo que fue un minuto en pensarse si contestarme, entonces abrió su boca:

- Solo te digo una cosa Nessie, ten cuidado de quien te enamoras, quizás no sea tan bueno y honesto como se pinta.

Y con eso me dejo pillada y se largo de la casa.

_Bueno, bueno que os parece? muchas cosas han pasado aquí, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los coments, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente capi, besoss_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Ness pov**

Me quedé pensando en la frase que me soltó Nahuel, antes de salir por la puerta:

"Ten cuidado de quien te enamoras, quizás no sea tan honesto y bueno como se pinta" Estaba claro que eso tenía que estar relacionado con el animal que le había hecho eso, pero claro, el que le había hecho eso tenía que tener una fuerza sobre natural, tanta como para hacerle daño a un hibrido, de repente se me vino a la cabeza la explicación de Jake "Seth se lo encontró, le dijo que te dijera que estaba mal y que volvía a casa y que te llevara yo" Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, no, Jacob no sería capaz de mentirme así y menos aun de pegarle a Nahuel, aunque por mucho que pensara, todas las conclusiones me llevaban a él.

Me dirigí hecha una furia a la Push, Jake estaría en su casa, cuando llegué no había nadie, me quedé sentada en el porche y vi pasar a Seth, genial, el me lo aclararía todo.

-Seth- Salí corriendo hacia él.

- Hola Nessie.

-Seth dime, ¿Qué paso anoche con Nahuel? Hoy se ha ido hecho una furia y tenía el ojo morado.

- Ehhh, pues no sé ni idea.

- ¿Cómo que ni idea? ¿Tú no lo viste anoche?

- Noooo, ninguno lo vimos.

- Pero si, es igual tengo que buscar a Jake.

Le dije alejándome.

**Seth pov**

Llamé a Jake corriendo al móvil.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En casa de mi padre, ya salía ¿Por qué?

- Jacob, Nessie va a buscarte.

- Oh, genial, ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Cómo que genial? Ha venido preguntándome que si sabía algo de Nahuel sobre anoche y yo le dije que no lo vimos ninguno para que no sospechase y no se ha quedado tranquila, dijo no se que sobre que él se iba a su casa y que tenía el ojo morado.

- ¡Estúpido no! Como lo has liado todo, espera ¿Cómo que un ojo morado?

Mierda, se me escapó, Paul me matará…

- Veras es que la cosa se nos fue un poco de las manos.

- ¿Cómo que un poco? Le habéis marcado la puta cara ¿Cómo pretendíais pensar que Ness iba a pasar eso desapercibido? ¡Yo no os dije en ningún momento que le pegarais!

Colgó el teléfono.

**Jacob pov**

Tras colgar, vi como Ness venia hacia mí con la cara llena de dudas.

- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que Seth no vio ayer a Nahuel?

- Ness veras, puede que no fuera a él a quien se lo dijo, ya me acuerdo, fue a Quil.

- Seth me dijo que ninguno de ellos lo vieron, Jacob, Nahuel ha salido hoy de mi casa sin mediar palabra y tenía el ojo morado, ¿Qué- está- pasando- aquí?

Dijo muy alterada. Me rendí, me había pillado por todos los lados.

- Quiero que sepas, que todo lo que hicimos fue por tu bien.

Se quedó blanca al ver que le confirmaba que le había mentido. Empecé a explicarle, las palabras se me atascaban en la boca, quería solucionarlo rápido para que no se enfadara:

- No quería que se aprovechara de ti, así que le dije a los chicos que lo entretuvieran mientras yo te sacaba de allí.

- ¿Quééé?¿Fue todo planeado? Me mentiste Jake, me dijiste que te había dicho que me llevaras ¿Y cómo demonios lo entretuvieron, a ostias?

- Eso no fue mi culpa, yo no les dije en ningún momento que le pegaran.

- Lo retuviste contra su voluntad ¿Qué creías, que se iban a poner a jugar a las cartas? No sabía que tuvieras una mafia Jacob, ¿Por qué se ha vuelto a su casa tan pronto?

- No lo sé. - Le dije, vi como se le caía una lagrima y negaba con la cabeza mostrando lo decepcionada y defraudada que se sentía, a mí se me cayó el mundo al suelo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Nessie espera, déjame explicarte.

**Nessie pov**

Salí hecha una furia de allí, no quería mirarle a la cara, no podía creer lo que había hecho, me encontré a Seth.

- ¿Con que no lo habíais visto en toda la noche, eh?

- Nessie lo siento, siento que lo hayamos amenazado.

- ¿Cómo amenazado?- Noté que no quería hablar, pero mi mirada amenazante le hizo cambiar de idea.

- Paul le dijo que se fuera de aquí, que si lo volvía a ver o tu sospecharas lo mas mínimo, lo mataba.

Se me saltaron las lagrimas, pobre Nahuel, no podía creer lo que la manada le había hecho, tenía que ir a buscarlo, decirle cuanto lo sentía y también que podría venir a verme siempre que quisiera que no le iba a pasar nada, dios y todo por un maldito ataque de celos ¿Es que acaso Jacob me creía de su propiedad? ¿A caso yo no podía elegir a mis amigos a menos que él lo consintiera? No lo creía capaz de tanto, mis ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas, que idiota era, me engañaba como quería, no tuvo en cuenta mi opinión, no le importó lo más mínimo que yo perdiera a mi amigo, hecha una furia me metí en casa.

Mis padres me vieron.

-¿Cielo que te pasa?

-Por favor papa no dejes entrar a Jake, no quiero volver a verlo.- Dije.

Mi padre leyó en mi pensamiento todo lo que me enteré que le hicieron a Nahuel, abrió los ojos como platos mientras yo se lo mostraba todo a mi madre.

-Jacob a rozado el limite, su comportamiento no tiene perdón ¿Es que acaso ese lobo no soporta un poco de competencia sana?- Dijo Bella.

Mi padre le dio la razón a mi madre.

- Mamá, papá, quiero ir a verlo, pedirle disculpas por todo lo que pasó y decirle que puede venir a verme cuando quiera, que no va a pasarle nada.

Ellos asintieron.

- Tienes toda la razón mi vida, sería lo correcto, ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?

- No, quiero ir sola, quiero pasar unos días allí con él y conocer a su familia, se lo prometí y debo cumplirlo y tranquila mamá no me pasara nada- Dije prediciendo su próxima pregunta, me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Está bien, llamaré a tía Alice y le diré que te prepare la maleta cariño, yo también me siento muy avergonzada de que todo esto haya sucedido y no hayamos podido hacer nada.

-Dile que se dé prisa, quiero partir cuanto antes.- Dije enfadada aguantando las lagrimas, después de la maravillosa noche que pase con mi Jake, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido hoy.

Mi padre me leyó la mente:

- Tranquila cielo, ya sabes lo protector que es contigo, roza lo obsesivo, se que sus sentimientos hacia ti son los mejores pero se merece una lección, así aprenderá a considerarte y respetar tú opinión y también a pensárselo dos veces antes de tener un ataque de celos como este.

**Jacob pov**

Llegué a casa de los Cullen, aporree la puerta, sabía que estaban allí y que no querían abrirme, pensé en derribar la puerta pero mejor que no lo hiciera, después de haber quedado delante de Nessie como un animal sin escrúpulos, sería lo que faltaba, la guinda del pastelón que yo mismo había hecho.

¿Por qué demonios era tan impulsivo? Pensé fríamente y fui hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, Nessie tenía la ventana abierta, escalé hacia ella y entré.

Salía del baño de su cuarto cuando la vi, tenía los ojos hinchados y el pelo recogido en una mala coleta hacia el lado, que dejaba escapar varios mechones a su rostro. Se asustó con mi presencia y después con un enfado bastante notorio, empezó a abrir sus cajones y a meter cosas en su bolso.

- Nessie mi vida, lo siento, perdóname soy un capullo integral- Agarré su mano para que me mirara y ella la soltó bruscamente e ignoró lo que le dije, sentí como mi corazón pegaba un crujido, mi niña me repudiaba, ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, después de que nos hubiéramos entregado como lo hicimos anoche.- ¿Ness que estás haciendo?¿Para qué estas guardando todas esas cosas?

Me miró fijamente:

- ¿Es que no es obvio? Me voy.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? – Mi cuerpo se me estaba paralizando.

- Con Nahuel.

Y un sudor frio se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

_Aqui, el nuevo capi, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¿Veis lógico ese enfado tan grande por parte de Nessie?Pobre Jacob, la que ha liado... Pronto subiré el proximo, ya me contais si os ha gustado, espero vuestra opinión, besos_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Jacob pov**

- ¿Cómo que te vas con Nahuel?

Nessie me ignoraba y seguía guardando cosas. Le tiré del brazo y la acerque a mí.

- Deja ya de dar vueltas por favor Nessie ¿Qué es eso que dices que te vas con Nahuel?

Se soltó bruscamente del brazo y me miró como nunca me había mirado, había dolor en su mirada.

- Lo que oyes, tengo que arreglar todo el daño que le has causado, me siento fatal por él.

- Nessie escúchame.- Dije agarrándole.

- ¡Qué no me agarres más!

- Ok, tienes razón, la manada se pasó mucho con él y yo tengo la culpa de todo, soy un estúpido, estoy arrepentido, pero entiéndeme, tenía que sacarte de allí.

- No, no tenias que sacarme de allí, te dio un estúpido ataque de celos y no mediste las consecuencias, el es solamente mi amigo, le habéis intimidado, le habéis agredido y habéis dejado como una mierda a mi familia delante de él.

- Lo siento Ness, tienes razón perdóname, iré contigo allí y le pediremos perdón si es lo que quieres.

- No, voy a ir yo sola.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir sola?¿No es mejor que vaya yo para pedir disculpas?

- No, porque pienso quedarme allí con él unos días.

- ¿Cómooo? ¿Para qué?- Le pregunté sofocado.

- Hace tiempo que le prometí eso y ya que voy a ir allí cumpliré mi promesa.

- Nessie, te gusta Nahuel ¿verdad? Estás enamorada de él ¿No es eso?- Le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de lo de anoche Jake?

- Es que no le encuentro otra explicación.

- Pues aunque no lo creas, la hay y si tan poco confías en mi piensa lo que quieras, a mí ya me da igual.

No sé de donde saqué fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndome en pie, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

- Ness estás matándome ¿Lo sabes?

**Ness pov**

Lo ignoré, hice de tripas corazón:

- Adiós Jacob.- Dije mientras salía de mi cuarto.

**Edward pov**

- Jacob ha entrado en el cuarto de Nessie por la ventana-Le dije a mi mujer mientras subía las escaleras.

- No Edward, déjalos, no te metas, tu hija ya es mayor, eso es cosa de los dos.

Recapacité, Bella tenía razón, volví junto a ella y la besé.

- A Jacob le va a dar algo, Ness le está diciendo que se va con Nahuel.

- Pobre Jacob, pero se lo tiene merecido- dijo mi mujer.

Al rato mi querida Nessie bajo las escaleras.

- Papá, voy a casa de los abuelos, tengo que recoger la maleta, os quiero, os llamaré en cuanto llegué lo prometo.- Dijo mi hija, nos besó a ambos y se fue.

Al poco de ella salir, Jacob bajo llorando por las escaleras.

**Bella pov**

- Se va- Dijo mirándome- Se va y no puedo hacer nada-Dijo, y me abrazó, sentí mucha pena por él y le devolví el abrazo.

- Jacob, es que te has pasado tres pueblos, pobre Nahuel, ya eres mayorcito, deberías saber controlar tus ataques de celos.

- Es que no pude evitarlo, si le decía la verdad,ella querría haber vuelto a la discoteca con ese imbécil, Bella, se come a Nessie con la mirada ¿Es que no os dais cuenta?

- Y que pasa ¿Es que a caso ella no sabe decir no?

- O a lo mejor no quiere decir no.- Dijo y salió por la puerta.

**Jacob pov**

Salí de casa de los Cullen derrotado, se me venía el mundo encima solo de pensar que Nessie quería pasar unos días con él ¿Es que a caso lo quería? ¿Y evitaba decírmelo, porque sabía que yo estaba loco por ella y sentiría lastima de mí? No, no podía ser eso, si ella no me amase, si ella lo amará a él, no hubiera perdido la virginidad conmigo aquella noche. Todavía recuerdo como se entregó a mí, sin inhibición, con pasión, como me pedía que no parara nunca, diciéndome que lo era todo para ella.

Sollocé mientras me tiraba al suelo en medio del bosque y me tapaba la cara.

Dios Nessie ¿Por qué me haces esto? No te vayas por favor, no te vayas, no puedo vivir sin verte tanto tiempo, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estas allí con él- Pensé para mí.

**Ness pov**

Se me partió el alma al ver a Jake tan mal y no pude evitar llorar de camino a casa de mi abuelo, yo no estaba enfadada con él, sino por lo que le había hecho a Nahuel y sabía que si en el cuarto caía en sus redes, no podría viajar a ver a Nahuel y así poder disculparme por todo, por eso tuve que hacerme todo lo dura posible para aguantar sus súplicas.

En casa de mis abuelos me llegó un mensaje al móvil, era de Jake:

"Mi amor no vayas te lo suplico, quédate, haré lo que quieras lo juro, por favor, te amo mi Nessie"

"Tengo que ir, habértelo pensado antes de hacerle tanto daño, si me hubieras ido con la verdad, esto no estaría pasando"- Le contesté, al rato sonó mi móvil.

"Claro que no estaría pasando, porque él ya se hubiera aprovechado de ti"

No tenía remedio, por mucho que le dijera, era tan cabezón que iba a pensar lo mismo por los restos de los restos.

"No pienso seguir esta conversación que no lleva a ningún sitio"- Le escribí.

Guardé mi móvil y entré en la casa, mi tía Alice y mi abuela Esme me saludaron con besos y abrazos, no me hicieron muchas preguntas y se lo agradecí enormemente. Mi tía ya me había comprado los billetes de avión, así que cogí mis maletas, me despedí de todos y fui a montarme en el coche.

Escuché golpes en mi coche justo cuando estaba arrancando para dirigirme al aeropuerto, era Jake.

Cuando abrí me sacó hacia afuera y me abrazó, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

- Nessie por favor perdóname me siento fatal, soy un estúpido, solo sé que te amo, pero parece que lo hago fatal.

No pude evitar acongojarme:

- Jacob mírame, te amo, pero no soporto que tengas esos celos exagerados, ¿Es que a caso dudas de mi amor por ti? ¿Es que no te demostré anoche lo mucho que te amaba? No existe nadie en este mundo que te pueda sustituir ¿Me oyes?- Él agachó la cabeza y yo agarré su mentón para que me mirara- yo te amo y no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso.

El me abrazó con más fuerza:

- Ness…

- Confía en mí, voy a ir a pedirle disculpas, estar con su familia y en un par de días estaré aquí.

- No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo Nessie, ya me ha quedado claro que tú no quieres estar con él mi niña, pero y si él intenta forzarte a algo, yo no podré estar allí para protegerte.

- Él me quiere mucho Jake, sería incapaz de forzarme a nada, además por mucho que te empeñes en negármelo, Nahuel solo me ve como su amiga, somos los dos únicos de la misma especie, sin contar a sus hermanas.

Jake suspiró con fuerza, me cogió el pelo y me estrecho en su pecho, después sujetó mi cara y me miró a los ojos.

- Voy a intentar hacer este esfuerzo por ti- Sonreí- Pero no te puedes hacer una idea el trabajo que me va a costar soportar estos días.

- Te prometo que estaré aquí cuanto antes, te amo Jacob, vamos alegra esa cara y bésame.

Y sin más reparos unimos nuestros labios, noté que él me besaba como si fuese la última vez que lo podría hacer.

- Te llamaré mucho, no te separes del móvil.

- De acuerdo Jake, te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

- No tienes por qué irte.

- Jake…

- Está bien perdóname, te amo mi niña, déjame acompañarte al aeropuerto.

- Si me acompañas te vas a poner peor, nos va a costar trabajo despedirnos.

- Tienes razón, mejor vete ya, porque si seguimos hablando puede que cambie de idea.

Me abrazó, parecía que me estaba yendo a la guerra y que él estaba seguro de que yo iba a morir allí.

_Bueno como dije, aquí tenéis el nuevo capi, gracias a todas por los coments y a todas las que me leen que aun no conozco, Jake no tendrá más remedio que dejarla marchar...aunque estos días se conviertan en un verdadero infierno para él, ya que esta seguro que su ingenua Nessie no se da cuenta de las depravadas e indecentes intenciones que tiene su querido Nahuel, besos, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Jacob pov**

Vi como partía en su coche y cuando me invadió el silencio del bosque, me di cuenta de cuánto iba a echarla de menos.

Maldije el nombre de Nahuel no sé cuantas ¿Tres mil veces quizás?

Espero que no le hiciera nada porque si se diera el caso, no iba a tener mundo para esconderse.

**Nessie pov**

Me iba a costar mucho trabajo estar estos días sin ver a Jake, pero tenía que ir a ver a mi mejor amigo, el pobre había venido con todas sus buenas intenciones a verme y vaya lo que se había encontrado. Durante el viaje en avión, estuve escuchando música y me quedé dormida, así que se me hizo bastante ameno.

Al llegar, cogí un taxi que me llevó a su mansión en la que él me había comentado que vivía con sus dos hermanas, era impresionante estaba muy aislada de la ciudad y tenía un hermoso jardín, el cual no se alcanzaba a ver el final de su extensión.

Me bajé del taxi y cogí mi maleta, llamé al portero, dije que era amiga del dueño, pero la empleada tuvo que verificar que era cierto y entonces me abrió.

Caminé por los jardines, aquello era hermoso, lleno de rosales y árboles frutales rodeando una gigante fuente que le daba el toque final a este espacio tan singular.

Cuando me aproximé a las escaleras, vi a Nahuel arriba del todo, sus ropas eran muy elegantes, pantalones negros y camisa burdeos con una corbata negra y zapatos italianos, acompañados de un cinturón de piel a juego.

- Nessie, eres tú.- Dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras a prisa para acercarse a mí.

Aun tenia aquel ojo morado, que me hacía sentir angustiada ya que me recordaba lo que tuvo que pasar por el simple hecho de salir conmigo a divertirse, decidí no martirizarme más, ya estaba aquí e iba a pasar tiempo con él sin lobos de por medio.

- ¡Hola Nahuel!- Dije mientras soltaba mi maleta y lo abrazaba efusivamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo mirando hacia los lados detrás de mí- ¿Has venido sola?

Asentí sonriéndole y agarré su rostro- Siento lo que tuviste que pasar, lo sé todo.

- Ness es que si me quedaba, ellos…

- Lo sé, tranquilo- Dije acariciándole el rostro- No te preocupes, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, ya he hablado con ellos, no volverán a molestarte.

El me abrazó.

- No sabes cómo me alegra tu presencia, ¿Has venido solo para decirme eso?

- Principalmente sí, pero también he venido a cumplir la promesa que te hice.

- ¿Vas a quedarte unos días?- Dijo con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro.

Asentí.

El me abrazó dándome vueltas en el aire. Yo no podía parar de reír, su felicidad me contagiaba.

- Vamos dentro, te enseñaré la casa y la habitación donde te alojarás.

Cogí la maleta, pero Nahuel hizo que la soltará y llamó a uno de los empleados.

Agarró mi cintura y subimos las escaleras, el no paraba de mirarme sonriendo.

- Todavía no puedo creerme que estés aquí- Dijo mientras subíamos.

- Pues ya ves, aquí estoy, tenía muchas ganas de saber donde vivías, el sitio es realmente hermoso, estoy deseando de conocer a tus hermanas.

- Vaya Nessie, eso no creo que sea posible, ellas no van a estar en casa, se fueron de viaje con sus parejas, fue por eso que decidí ir a verte, prefería pasar un tiempo contigo a irme con ellas de viaje, son tan aburridas, no como tú que estas como una cabra.- Dijo mientras intentaba hacerme cosquillas.

- Nahuel para- dije riéndome- ¿Así que yo solo soy tu payasa personal no? Vaya es una pena, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlas.

- Pues ya tienes otra escusa para venir a verme de nuevo mi payasita personal.

Le sonreí.

**Nahuel pov**

No podía creerlo, ¿Era real lo que veían mis ojos? ¿Nessie había venido hasta aquí? ¿Sola? La cosa no podía pintar mejor, tenía la casa para mí solo y a mi diosa al lado entusiasmada por pasar unos días conmigo, justo cuando me había dado por vencido, justo cuando ya pensaba que no tendría oportunidad con ella, se me presenta como un ángel caído del cielo en el mejor momento, pagaría por ver por una agujero la cara del estúpido perro cuando se enteró que Nessie quería venir a verme, no pude evitar reírme interiormente.

¿Estaba claro que todo esto significaba algo no? Nessie sentía algo fuerte por mí, al igual que yo por ella, le iba a demostrar lo que era un hombre de verdad, un caballero, un hombre pasional que la iba hacer retorcerse de placer en la cama. No como ese imbécil, que no podía controlar sus celos infantiles, necesitaba a su mafia para poder apartarme de Nessie, porque él sabia en el fondo que no podía competir con mi economía ni mi belleza, por no hablar de mi ventaja por ser de su misma especie, ¿Qué iba a hacer una diosa como ella con un chucho, tener cachorros? Sería una desgraciada, sin embargo conmigo iba a tener lo que quisiese, le consentiría cada uno de sus caprichos, viviría aquí como una reina, eso era algo con lo que ese imbécil ni trabajando toda su puta vida podría conseguir.

Le enseñé toda la mansión, ella no paraba de mirar alucinada, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a ver estos lujos, como si ella no pudiera permitírselo, eso era algo que me frustraba mucho de los Cullen, tenían una riqueza inmensa y sin embargo apenas la utilizaban ¿Cómo podían conformarse con dormir en un cuarto de cuatro metros cuadrados cuando podían tenerlo de veinte? Vivian sin servicio domestico, juro que no podía entenderlo.

Llegamos al cuarto donde Nessie se alojaría, ella me dijo que era hermosa.

Busqué la habitación más próxima a mis aposentos, porque iba a ser muy descarado pedirle que durmiera en mi cama ¿No? Me puse malo solo de pensarlo, esas curvas bajo mis sabanas, tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que conseguir acostarme con ella, desde que se hizo adulta, solo pensaba en eso.

**Ness pov**

- ¿Tienes hambre preciosa? Si quieres podemos bajar a comer.

- La verdad es que si Nahuel, pero antes si no te importa me gustaría ducharme, acomodar mis cosas y llamar a mis padres para decirles que he llegado bien.

- El tiempo que necesites princesa, dijo mientras salía de la habitación, te espero en mi cuarto, ya sabes dónde se encuentra.

Le sonreí y cuando se fue empecé a organizarme, llamé a mis padres y me pegué una ducha, mientras lo hacia mi móvil sonó, mierda no podía cogerlo, oí la voz de Nahuel, había entrado en mi cuarto.

- Ness tu móvil, tranquila yo lo cojo.- Iba a decirle que no, que lo dejara sonar que ya llamaba yo a quien fuera después, pero fue tarde, el ya lo había cogido.

**Nahuel pov**

Miré la pantalla y vi el nombre de Jacob, sonreí para mí, perfecto, empecé a creer en el ying yang, ese imbécil iba a pagar lo que me había hecho:

- ¿Sí, quién es?- Dije intentando parecer cansado.

- ¿Nahuel? ¿Qué haces cogiendo el móvil de Nessie? ¿Dónde está ella? Dile que se ponga.

- Nessie no puede ponerse ahora- dije haciendo como si me desperezaba- Ella está en la ducha.

- ¿Quién es Nahuel?- se oyó de fondo a Ness.

- Nada importante cariño, sigue duchándote cielo, estarás reventada- Dije para joderlo, que pena que no pudiera ver su cara.

- ¿COMO HAS LLAMADO A MI IMPRIMACION HIBRIDO DE MIERDA? Solo te voy a decir una cosa, no sé qué demonios estará pasando ahí, pero pobrecito de ti porque como te acerques a ella, date por muerto.

Empecé a reírme .

- Si tiene que pasar algo, pasará, o es que a caso decides tú por ella, piénsalo bien ella no es tonta, ¿Por qué iba a estar con un chucho como tú, viviendo en una mugrienta chabola, cuando podía tener a su lado a un hombre de su misma especie, que la tendría viviendo como una reina, consintiéndole todos los caprichos que ella quisiese y que por cierto tú en tu puta vida podrías pagar, haciéndola estremecer cada noche de placer como solo yo podría hacerlo?

Me quedé esperando su respuesta, pero escuché un fuerte rugido y supuse que se había transformado, una sensación muy placentera invadió mi pecho. Vi a mi diosa salir de la ducha con una toalla reliada a su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién era Nahuel?- Me preguntó mientras se desenredaba el pelo.

- Era Jacob, le dije que estabas en la ducha y que cuando salieras le llamarías.

- Oh, gracias, pues ahora nada mas termine lo llamó, puedes esperarme abajo, no tardaré mucho.

_Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ¿Os lo esperabais? Pobre Jacob, eso que le ha dicho Nahuel le va a dar mucho que pensar... Pronto subiré el próximo, espero vuestros comentarios, ¡Besos!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Jacob pov**

¡Maldito malnacido!-Grité en mi mente, solté un rugido que hizo rasgar mi garganta, corrí al máximo que podían dar mis patas, corría sin dirección alguna, solo para desfogar esta rabia intensa debido a la impotencia que me provocaron sus palabras.

No, no podía creérmelo, mi Nessie, mi dulce Nessie ¿Se había acostado con él? ¿Eso era lo que me quería? Tanto que decía que yo era insustituible, que estuviera tranquilo, que confiara en ella…

Creí que me daría un infarto allí mismo y juro que me daría igual, no podría vivir sin Nessie.

Escuché una voz en mi mente.

- Ey hermano que te pasa, ¿Por qué estás así?- Era Seth- Vete déjame en paz quiero estar solo.

Como no podían dejar de repetirse las palabras de Nahuel en mi cabeza, Seth se enteró de todo.

- Escúchame una cosa te digo, Nessie no es nada materialista, además ella te ama por encima de todo, confía en ella ese imbécil no va a conseguir nada con ella por mucho que le ofrezca, a ella no le van esos lujos y aunque le fueran, sus padres no dudarían un instante en regalarle lo que ella quisiese.

Sus palabras me aliviaron pero no podía parar de pensar en que se habían acostado.

- Seguro que ha sido un malentendido Jake…

- ¿Y qué explicación le das a que estuvieran tan cerca que aunque ella se estuviera duchando, él la oyera y que el cogiera su móvil? Ese hijo de puta sonaba como si hubiera echado el mejor polvo de su vida.- Escupí como si las palabras me estuvieran ardiendo en la boca.

- No creo a Nessie capaz de eso, si a ella le gustase, te lo hubiera dicho antes de hacerte ilusiones, ¿No ves que ella te quiere muchísimo? Yo creo que incluso más que a sus padres, de pequeña no podía ni siquiera dormir sin ti.

Intente refugiarme en las palabras alentadoras de Seth, pero me era imposible, yo había oído perfectamente a Nessie en la ducha y como le consentía esas palabras tan dulces y de tanta complicidad, maldito…

Me paré por un momento a pensar fríamente lo que él había dicho y medité sus palabras, ¿Y si yo estaba siendo tan egoísta y tan posesivo que no le estaba dando otra opción a Ness? ¿Y si la estaba privando de una vida mejor por el simple hecho de querer tenerla para mí? El no podría amarla tanto como yo, ¿Pero y si a Nessie eso no le importaba? Por un momento me vino una escena del pasado, en aquellos tiempos en los que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, yo le propuse a Edward algo muy similar, le propuse una vida mejor para Bella a mi lado, dios mío como entendía ahora a Edward, mirándolo de ese modo, ellos acabaron juntos, recuerdo sus palabras como si fuera ayer: "No pienso volver a separarnos a menos que ella lo quiera, ya lo hice una vez y casi nos matamos los dos"

Eso me hizo considerar de otro modo la locura que anteriormente estaba pensando, por mi parte no iba a rendirme, solo si ella quisiese me separaría de su lado, solo si ella lo decidiera así, necesitaba hablar con ella, que me lo aclarase, que solucionará y diera fin a esta tortura que me estaba volviendo loco.

Miré a Seth, estaba en silencio, había decidido dejarme a solas con mi pensamiento y se lo agradecí, noté como con sus ojos me transmitía que me tranquilizase, que todo iba a ir bien.

Me despedí de Seth y fui a mi casa, ya en el porche invertí la transformación, me puse los pantalones y pasé a mi casa, entré directamente al baño y me miré al espejo, pensé en la diferencia entre Nahuel y yo, el siempre tan arreglado y pensando en el dinero, que tío tan repelente, no creo que a Nessie le fuera a gustar un estirado como ese, la conocía bien, ella nunca le había dado importancia a los lujos, a ella le daba igual dormir en una cama confortable que dormir en medio del bosque, mientras fuera conmigo.

Le encantaba pasar las horas conmigo en mi taller, mientras observaba como reparaba los coches, es más, ella siempre quería aprender cómo hacerlo y no le importaba acabar perdida, llena de manchas de aceite y grasa de motor.

Me acuerdo la ultima tarde que estuvimos allí, ella empezó una pelea que desde un principio sabía que no iba a ser capaz de terminar, me cogió distraído cambiado el filtro del aire de un coche y se acercó por detrás, haciéndome una raya de grasa en mi frente, yo me volví encontrándome con su provocadora sonrisa.

- No sabes lo que has hecho.-Dije volteándome hacia ella.

- ¡No!- Ella gritó riéndose, la agarré por la cintura y me acerqué con ella hasta la lata de grasa y con las dos manos, le emborricé la cara.

Me reí recordando, esa tarde acabamos de grasa hasta los pies.

Me enjuagué la cara y me tiré en la cama, necesitaba oírla, necesitaba saber que acaba de pasar en la casa de ese imbécil y como si me hubiera leído la mente, sonó el teléfono, era ella:

- ¿Nessie?

- ¡Hola mi vida!

- Ness, dime ¿Por qué no podías coger el teléfono?

- ¿No te lo dijo Nahuel? Estaba en la ducha.

- ¿Y se puede saber que hacia Nahuel en tu cuarto estando tú en la ducha?

- Es que sonó el móvil y él se alcanzo a cogerlo.

- ¿Porque estaba en tu cuarto no?

- No Jake, es que su cuarto está muy pegado al mío y lo oyó, me pidió permiso para cogerlo.

- Qué casualidad que tu cuarto este tan próximo al suyo ¿Y qué es eso de cariño? ¿Menudas confianzas no?

- Jacob, ¿Ya estamos otra vez con los celos? Él es así con todo el mundo.

- Nessie, júrame que no paso nada, dime la verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea quiero saberla.

- ¿Por quién diablos me tomas Jake? ¿Es que no confías en mis palabras? No quiero nada con Nahuel, él es solo mi amigo.

- Está bien Nessie, solo dime que me amas, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

- Mi vida…te amoo…. Sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande, pero tienes que aprender a confiar en mí.

- En ti si confio, es de él del que no me fio, no te quedes a solas con él.

- Jacob…

- Sabes lo que pienso del él, si intenta algo lo mato.

- Jacob…estate tranquilo solo voy a estar aquí dos días, te prometo que cuando vuelva no nos vamos a separar, me muero por dormir contigo, quiero que me hagas el amor todos los días, no sabes cuánto te necesito…

- No me digas eso Nessie…y más estando tan lejos de aquí. Ness, ¿A ti te gustaría que viviésemos en una casa lujosa?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

- Es igual olvídalo no me eches cuenta, vuelve pronto, te amo mi niña, ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

- Pues comer algo.

- ¿Te has llevado tu sabanita?- Aunque no tenía ganas de bromas, bromee para escucharla reír. Noté su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono debido al silencio.

- Jake que te quede claro, ahora mi sabanita eres tú.- No me esperaba esa respuesta, creía que se iba a picar.

Se me inflo el pecho, se me tuvo que quedar una cara de tonto impresionante.

- Perdona mi comportamiento, es que me da tanto miedo perderte, que tengo unas paranoias incontrolables.

- Puedes estar tranquilo que vas a tener Nessie hasta aborrecerme.

- Eso nunca sucedería, te amo, te amo.

- Hasta luego cielo ¿Quieres que te llame esta noche antes de acostarme?

- Por favor.

- Bien, hasta esta noche entonces.

- Adiós mi niña.

Y colgó, que tonto había sido al pensar que el imbécil ese había tenido a mi Ness en su cama, lo había hecho parecer para joderme, ese no sabía con quien estaba jugando.

**Ness pov**

Me alegró oír más tranquilo a Jacob, tenía muchas ganas de estar con él, disfrutar de él ya que por fin habíamos declarado lo que ambos sentíamos recíprocamente.

Me sequé el pelo y me puse la ropa interior, de repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de par en par.

- Dime Nessie, ¿Me has llamado? Ups perdona.

- ¡Nahuel! No, aun no estoy vestida, no te he llamado.

Perdona dijo tapándose los ojos, creí haberte oído decir mi nombre.

Me tapé de nuevo rápidamente con la toalla.

No, es que estaba hablando con Jacob.

Ah, entonces seria eso- dijo volviendo a mirar.

Bueno, voy a terminar de vestirme y ahora nos vemos vale.

Si, perdona, no sabía que te pillaría así, lo siento.

_Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, esta tarde o mañana subiré el siguiente, besitos, ya me contáis que os ha parecido._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Ness pov**

Después del incidente en el cuarto, Nahuel bajó a esperarme al salón, me puse el vaquero y la camiseta que deje preparados en la cama y me dirigí allí.

El estaba en un sillón, tomándose una copa de vino frente a la chimenea, al escuchar mis pasos se volteo a verme, me fijé en su rostro, se le veía aun más hinchado el ojo, le toque alrededor de él.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- El asintió- ¿Quién fue exactamente?

- El más alto de todos, alcanzó a darme porque me sujetaron entre dos, eran muchos, si hubiera estado solo….

- Dios mío Nahuel… Paul…como no, son unos bestias, no sabes lo mal que me siento, yo…

- Nessie, tú no tienes la culpa de nada mi vida, lo que no entiendo es cómo te puedes juntar con esos lobos.

- Son mi familia, los amo, pero es que no tiene perdón lo que te han hecho….

- Entiendo Nessie, dejemos la conversación, no tienes que excusarte de nada.

- No sé cómo recompensar lo que te han hecho Nahuel.

- Ya lo has hecho presentándote aquí y te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir de haber venido, nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

**Nahuel pov**

Ella me respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Te estás echando algo para el ojo?

- No.

- Deberíamos ponerte un poco de hielo haber si así baja el hinchazón, voy un momento a la cocina.

- No, si quieres hielo la sirvienta lo traerá.

- No hace falta, ya voy yo en un salto, ella estará liada con otras cosas.

- Nessie cariño- Me reí- Le pago para que me sirva, no puedo consentir que mi invitada tenga que hacer eso.

- ¿Te estás escuchando? Ni se te ocurra llamarla, ahora vengo.

- Pero, Nessie…- Se fue a la cocina, que testaruda era, al poco volvió con un poco de hielo envuelto en un paño, se sentó en el regazo del sillón donde yo estaba sentado y lo apoyo con delicadeza en mi ojo.

- ¿Mejor?- Me dijo, asentí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, agarré su muñeca para que retirara el hielo y me mirara.

- No sabes cuánto extraño que alguien se preocupe tanto por mí.

- Nahuel…..y tus hermanas, ¿Es que a caso no te cuidan o se preocupan de ti?

- Sí, bueno, pero no es igual, ellas viven en su mundo, la mansión es muy grande y ellas van a su bola, apenas tienen un rato para estar conmigo.

- Vaya…pues cuando te sientas solo, solo tienes que llamarme o venir a verme ¿Ok?

Le sonreí y la cogí en mi regazo para abrazarla, había exagerado un poco bastante, mis hermanas no pasaban de mi, si no yo de ellas, pero si con lastima conseguía acercarla a mí, lastima le daría.

**Ness pov**

Me sorprendió que me sentará encima suya, pero pobrecillo, se sentía tan solo y estaba tan falto de cariño, lo abracé fuertemente.

- Vamos Nahuel llévame a comer ¡Me muero de hambre!- Le dije riendo, para animarlo.

- Yo también, vamos.- Dijo mientras nos levantábamos.

Entramos al comedor y había tres empleados de pie con las manos cruzadas atrás esperándonos, nos tenían preparado un montón de platos en una mesa enorme, comimos un poco de todo, no tenía terminado el vaso de refresco cuando la empleada ya me lo estaba rellenando.

- Gracias- Le decía una y otra vez a la mujer que me servía- Esto está buenísimo- Dije mirándolos a todos- ¿Ellos ya han comido?- Le pregunté flojito a Nahuel.

El se rio, llevándose la mano a la boca y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Ness, no hables con el servicio.- Me dijo al oído- Pueden retirarse- Ordenó a los empleados.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ellos?

- Porque no ¿Dónde se ha visto que se les pregunte si han comido?

- No sé qué tiene de raro.

- Ellos comen fuera de su horario de trabajo, en la cocina.

Asentí, aunque me daba cosa comer delante de ellos, me sentí más relajada cuando se fueron del comedor.

Cuando estuvimos hartos, Nahuel me propuso salir por ahí:

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? Están echando una película de terror espectacular.

- Eh… no se Nahuel, es que yo soy muy cagueta.

- Venga vamos anímate, no seas una miedica.

- Es que no se…

- Venga….porfa….Es que tenía muchas ganas de verla y no quería ir solo.

- Está bien, vamos ¡Pero cómo me de miedo te cuelgo!

El se rió y yo me sentí aliviada de que ya no estuviese tan triste.

Fuimos a su cochera y vi una hilera de coches deportivos.

- Nahuel ¡Qué barbaridad!

El sonrió.

- ¿En cuál te apetecería que nos montásemos?

- No se me da igual, son todos geniales.

- Venga ¿Cuál es el que más te gusta? A ver si coincides conmigo.

- Está bien, déjame ver…El Porche

- ¿El porche? Ohh no has coincidido.

- ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

- El Ferrari.

- Ese también es precioso.

Nahuel cogió las llaves y nos montamos en el Porche.

Fuimos al cine y durante la proyección de la película lo pase fatal, no podía evitar pegar brincos, taparme los ojos y agarrar fuertemente el brazo de Nahuel.

El me ofreció su mano y yo la cogí, lo estaba pasando realmente mal, pensé en matarlo por haberme llevado a ver esa terrible película.

Cuando salimos ya eran más de las 11 de la noche, Nahuel me pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Siento haberte traído aquí, si llego a saber que te ibas a poner tan mal, no venimos.

- Ya te dije que no podía con las pelis de miedo, esta noche no voy a poder pegar ojo.

**Nahuel pov**

Me encantó ver a Nessie tan asustada, esta noche estaría muy vulnerable y quizás con algo de suerte ella pasase la noche conmigo.

Llegamos a casa y llegó la hora de acostarnos, subí a ponerme el pijama y vi como Nessie subía detrás mía.

- ¿Dónde vas Nahuel?

- A ponerme el pijama, tú también deberías ponerte cómoda.

- Ahí Nahuel, no me dejes aquí abajo solaaa, voy contigo- Y subió conmigo hasta que se quedó parada en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¿En serio estás tan asustada?

Ella asintió como una niña pequeña.

Me reí y la abracé.

- Ness ¡No sabía que eras tan cagueta! Jajajaja.

- ¡No te rías!- Dijo medio enfadada, medio en broma- Si no se te hubiera metido en la cabeza ir a verla, yo ahora mismo no estaría pensando que esa muerta se iba a aparecer en cualquier rincón de esta casa.

Yo me reí más aun y volví a abrazarla.

- Nahuel, te juro que no voy a ser capaz de dormir sola está noche.

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?- Ella asintió, yo estaba flipando, ¿En serio iba a ser tan fácil? ¿Y si ella estaba fingiendo el miedo porque lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo y no sabía cómo insinuarlo?

- Ok, vamos me pongo el pijama, te acompaño a tu cuarto y te pones el tuyo, pero dormimos en el mío ¿Vale? Es que ya estoy hecho a mi cama.

- Lo que tú quieras Nahuel, yo no sé si quiera si voy a ser capaz de poder dormir.

Me puse el pijama mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado y la acompañe a su cuarto, le dije que me volteaba para que ella se lo pusiera tranquilamente, la pobre no se dio cuenta del pequeño espejo que había frente de mí, ella estaba de espaldas pero pude apreciar cómo se quitaba la ropa y el sujetador y se ponía un camisón.

Dios mío que cuerpo…que ganas tenia de ella.

**Ness pov**

Entramos en su cuarto. Vi el diván y fui directa a acostarme allí.

- ¿Pero qué haces Renesmee, no me dirás que piensas dormir ahí?- Dijo mientras se metía en la cama.

Asentí.- Vamos Nessie, ven a la cama ¿Hay confianza no? Que yo no muerdo, bueno sí-Dijo riendo.

Cuando me dijo eso se me vino a la cabeza Jacob, si él se enteraba que dormía con él no me volvería a mirar.

- Vamos Ness, no pensarás pasar la noche incomoda ahí, mi cama es estupenda y lo suficientemente grande para dormir los dos, además, no querrás que entre la muerta por la puerta y te pille hay sola, creo que acabo de ver una sombra pasar por la puerta.

- Ahhhhh- Dije sentándome de un salto en su cama.- No seas imbécil ¿Por qué me asustas?- El no paraba de reír.

- Porque no pienso consentir que duermas en ese diván y sé que si te meto miedo dormirás aquí.

- Nahuel juro que mañana cuando sea de día te voy a matar…- Dije con mirada asesina, el golpeó un par de veces en el colchón, para que me metiera ahí, lo sentí mucho por Jacob pero yo estaba muerta de miedo por el imbécil de Nahuel, espero que no se enterara de esto porque aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, jamás conseguiría explicarle que no había nada raro en que compartiera lecho con Nahuel.

**Nahuel pov**

Lo más difícil estaba hecho, yo notaba como Ness me deseaba, esta noche seria mía, sexo descontrolado y salvaje, me estaba empezando a excitar solo por el hecho de tenerla en mi cama y pensar todas las cosas sucias que podía hacer con ella.

Nos tumbamos y nos tapé a los dos, Nessie se puso en el extremo contrario pegada al filo de la cama, de lado y mirando hacia allí.

Me acerqué a ella y pegué mi sexo a su trasero.

- ¿Nessie, te importa que me quite el pijama?- Dije con disimulo- Es que suelo dormir en bóxers.

- Claro, no importa- Dijo sin siquiera mirarme, cuándo notó la presión en sus glúteos, los retiró un poco.

Me quité el pijama como le advertí y me quedé en bóxers, si ella se hubiera fijado, se hubiera dado cuenta perfectamente de cuanto me gustaba su compañía esta noche.

Me metí de nuevo en la cama, paso un poco el tiempo y ella ya dormida, inconscientemente,, se volteo un poco hacia el centro de la cama, yo estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para no dormirme, aproveché y me acerqué a ella, toque suavemente sus muslos, tenía una piel muy suave, subí hacia sus glúteos y los masajee, mi mano seguía subiendo hasta que topó con sus senos, la voltee hacia mí con ansiedad y uno de ellos se asomó por arriba de su camisón, me acerqué a lamerlo, estaba muy excitado y no sabía qué hacer, besé su cuello mientras tocaba su sexo.

**Ness pov**

Me dormí pensando en Jake, en su cuerpo, su sonrisa, en sus caricias de aquella noche, soñé que hacíamos el amor cuando yo volvía de mi viaje, entonces noté un movimiento brusco que me hizo desvelarme, abrí los ojos como platos ¡Tenia un pecho fuera y Nahuel me estaba tocando y besando!

-¡Qué demonios haces!

-Mnnn Ness, vamos no seas estrecha, mira como me tienes…- dijo llevando una de mis manos a su sexo con una voz mesclada con gemidos.

Puse cara de susto e intenté retirarme con todas mis fuerzas de él, pero me tenía bien sujeta de la cintura.

- ¡Qué haces! ¡Qué me sueltes!

- Vamos sé que lo estás deseando tanto como yo,noto como me miras, bésame Nessie, te deseo- dijo forzándome a besarlo, sujetándome la cabeza y acercándola hacia él.

Intente golpearlo, pero me era imposible, después de varias patadas y porrazos me soltó.

Aproveché para salir de la cama y dirigirme al cuarto y encerrarme.

-Nessie- Dijo corriendo tras de mí.

- Déjame en paz, me voy.

- Yo creí que tú querías.

-¡Estás loco!

Saqué mi móvil temblando y llamé a un taxi.

Cogí solo mi bolso, me puse un vestido que pillé y unas zapatillas.

- Ness no te vayas.- Dijo intentando agarrarme cuando salí del cuarto.

- No me toques- Dije con un ataque de nervios.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás y me monté en el taxi, cuando estaba de camino al aeropuerto me fije en mis pintas, se me había olvidado el sujetador, llevaba un corto vestido verde y unas zapatillas converse, mis pelos estaban alocados.

Me acerqué a comprar el billete a la taquilla, menos mal que era de noche y no había mucha gente, porque con mis pintas todo el mundo me miraba.

Esperé lo que fue una hora para coger el avión que me llevaría a Forks y cuando estuve sentada, medité todo lo que había pasado:

Dios mío, que razón tenía Jake, no podía creer lo que había pasado, no sé cómo iba a hacer para que Jake no se enterase, sabía que si se enterara iría a matarlo y Nahuel no se iba a quedar con las manos quietas.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y yo solo podía llorar.

_Cómo prometí, aquí tenéis la actualización ¿Qué os parece? ¿Vaya tela con Nahuel, no? Por fin Nessie se ha dado cuenta de primera mano de las intenciones de Nahuel, esperemos que Jake no se entere de lo que ha pasado... Besos ¡Hasta el próximo! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Ness pov**

Me bajé del avión y vi a mi padre esperándome. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

- Voy a matar a ese desgraciado.

- No papá por favor, déjalo ya sí, no quiero tocar el tema, no quiero volverlo a ver y punto.

- Jacob tenía razón, no sé cómo no lo vi.

- Papi ya estoy aquí, ya estoy a salvo contigo, no quiero que tengáis problemas con su familia, por favor te lo suplico…

- ¿Pero Nessie cómo pretendes que le consienta eso y se vaya de rositas?

- El ha malentendido mi comportamiento y creía que yo quería.

- He visto que te has sentido atrapada, que has tenido miedo de que no te soltase.

- Pero me ha dejado ir papá, si él hubiera querido….- El tema me jodia bastante y mi padre notó lo mucho que me incomodaba esta conversación.

- Está bien tranquilízate Nessie, no le voy a hacer nada, pero pienso hablar con él y decirle cuatro cosas.

- Por favor papá, no quiero que Jacob se entere de nada, no quiero ponerlo en peligro, ni meterlo en problemas.

- De acuerdo mi vida, olvida el tema y vayamos a casa con mamá.

Cuando llegamos mi madre llevó el santo al cielo, pero al final logré convencerla al igual que a mi padre.

Me puse un camisón y le dije a mis padres que me iba a dormir a casa de Jake, el se habría quedado esperando mi llamada, ya tenía bien pensado lo que le iba a decir. Quería estar con él, dormir a su lado, si no dormía con él, sabía que yo no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Quería darle una sorpresa, así que no llamé al timbre y entré por la ventana de su habitación con la ayuda de un árbol próximo a esta.

**Jacob pov**

Me quedé esperando la llamada de Nessie ¿Se le habría olvidado llamarme? Estaba viendo la televisión en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

**Ness pov**

Entré en su cuarto con sigilo y allí estaba mi querido lobo con unos pantalones cortos, extendido por toda la cama, dormido boca arriba con su cabeza sobre su brazo y con el otro en el abdomen sujetando el mando del televisor, se había dejado la tele encendida y estaban echando el teletienda. Se veía tan lindo, todos sus rasgos duros y su apariencia agresiva, parecían haber desaparecido mientras dormía, se veía tan vulnerable y hermoso…

Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricié su pelo.

-Nessie…-Oí salir de sus labios, estaba soñando conmigo.

- Jake mi vida, estoy aquí contigo, ya volví, despierta mi amor.

Vi cómo abría los ojos y se quedó mirándome por unos segundos.

-Hola mi amor…- Le dije, se veía tan dulce.

- ¿Nessie?-Acercó su mano a mi rostro mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Se erguió rápidamente.

- Nessie, e… es… estás aquí ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro y me abrazaba.

- Ya volví Jake, Nahuel tuvo que partir con sus hermanas y yo decidí venirme ya para estar cuanto antes contigo mi vida.

- Ness….-dijo y me besó con pasión mientras me abrazaba, yo estaba en el cielo, como añoraba su presencia, sus abrazos.- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí sola? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que fuera a por ti al aeropuerto?

- No se Jake, no quería molestarte.

- ¿Molestarme? No me hagas reír Nessie ¿Y qué era tan importante que tuvo que irse tan precipitadamente? ¿Por qué no esperaste a que amaneciera? Podía haberte pasado algo.

- Qué más da eso ahora, calla y bésame, te he echado mucho de menos mi vida- Le dije mientras me volcaba encima de él y besaba su cuello y su torso. Conseguí cortar el hilo de la conversación, sus preguntas se estaban acercando temerosamente a lo que yo no quería que se enterase.

**Jacob pov**

Mi niña ya estaba aquí, en mi cama, a mi lado, parecía un sueño, después de besarnos me fijé en que había venido en camisón.

- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo?

Asintió.

- Mis padres me han dejado, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, dijo sonriéndome.

- No me lo puedo creer, estas aquí ya…conmigo…

Nos metimos bajo las sabanas y dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión, cualquier roce, cualquier beso, me sabía a poco, yo quería más y más de ella. A veces me frenaba un poco porque no quería parecer brusco, pero ella no se quejaba, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron de mil formas diferentes llevándonos a un placer que rozaba la locura.

Terminamos extasiados y ella se relajó en mi hombro, nos tapé a los dos con la sabana.

- No pienso volver a separarme de ti.

- Ojala, porque aunque haya sido un mísero día, se me ha hecho eterno. Y ahora duérmete mi ni niña, deberás estar cansada del viaje.

Al poco tiempo, Nessie cayó rendida en mis brazos, me tiré un buen rato observándola dormir. Posó su mano inconscientemente en mi cara y pude entrar en sus recuerdos.

Estaba pensando en su visita allí y lo vi todo, todo lo que le pasó, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, la conversación con su padre, el sufrimiento porque yo no me enterara, un sudor frio atravesó mi columna, nada de lo que me dijo Nessie fue verdad, ella tenía miedo de que yo me enterara ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Estaba intentando controlar mi rabia, estaba muy cerca de Nessie a sí que salí de la habitación sin despertarla, me puse unas calzonas y bajé al porche.

- ¡Lo voy a matar! Lo sabiaaaaa, ¡Sabía que ese cabrón sería capaz de abusar de ella porque en su puta vida podría conseguir el amor de mi Ness! Ese no viviría para contar que la tocó, que la tocó sin su consentimiento, no podía concebir la idea de que otra persona la hubiese tocado y más aun si había sido contra su voluntad.

Mi niña, que mal lo había pasado, cada vez que se me venía a la cabeza el miedo que ella había pasado cuando él la agarró y como lloraba de camino a casa me entraban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¡Te voy a encontrar! Y cuando lo haga despídete de la vida.- Grité en el porche de mi casa.

**Ness pov**

Me desvelé al no notar el calor de Jacob ¿Dónde había ido?

Me asomé por la ventana y estaba en el porche, agitando los brazos.

¿Qué le pasaba? Bajé corriendo y lo llamé:

- Jacob ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nessie lo sé todo. – Me lleve las manos a la boca presa del pánico.

- Jake, perdóname, no tenía ni idea, tenias razón.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó besando mi frente.

- No estoy enfadado contigo Nessie, pero te lo dije mil veces y tú no quisiste creerme. ¿Ves porque no quería que fueras?- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz- ¿Y si no hubieras podido escapar? ¿Y si ese hijo de…?- Estaba temblando.

- Lo siento Jake- le dije llorando.

- No llores mi vida, gracias a dios que estás a salvo, tranquila Nessie, estará muerto antes de mañana.

- ¡Jacob no! Dije intentando agarrarlo del brazo- ¡Por favor te lo suplico, no vayas Jakeeee!- Dije llorando esmorecida ¡Déjalo pasar por favor, no quiero que lo mates, el confundió mi comportamiento! ¡Por favor si te pasa algo me muero!

Me ignoró y se adentró en el bosque, mis piernas flaquearon y perdí la visión.

**Jacob pov**

No podía verla así, no podía soportar oírla suplicarme así, pero sabía que si me dejaba llevar por ella, ese malnacido dormiría tan pancho en su cama y no podía consentir eso.

Empecé a andar hacia el bosque pero de repente dejé de oírla. Me voltee y la vi caer al suelo de forma brusca ¡Había perdido la consciencia!

- ¡Ness, Nessie por favor despierta!- Me acerqué a ella asustado, y le di varias cachetadas para que reaccionara. -¡Mi vida despierta perdóname, me quedaré aquí contigo, despierta por favor!- Le grité llorando.

Noté la presencia de Bella y Edward a mi lado.

- Jacob, sabiendo lo mal que se pondría, que era su mayor temor que fueras a por él.

- Dejadme en paz hipócritas, ustedes sabíais perfectamente que a Nahuel le gustaba Nessie y no hicisteis nada.- Les dije sin dejar de mirar a mi imprimación.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos, que le priváramos de su amistad? Yo no había leído sus intenciones.

- ¡Callarse ya!- Dijo Bella.- Cariño vamos, reacciona.-Dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija.

- Voy a por agua- dijo Edward.

Cuando la trajo, le eché un poco en la cara y empezó a reaccionar.

- Ness, Nessie, mi vida ¿Estás bien, dime algo cariño?

Se abrazó a mí.

- Jacob por favor quédate aquí conmigo.- Dijo nerviosa.

- Nessie tranquila.- Dije cogiéndola en brazos ya que se veía mareada. - Bella nos vamos dentro, dije despidiéndome de ellos- voy a tranquilizarla un poco, necesita tumbarse.

- Ni se te ocurra ir Jake, sosiégate un poco, ya veremos mañana con más calma que haremos, Edward y yo tampoco pensamos dejar las cosas así.- Dijo de tal manera que Nessie no se enterara.

- Si no voy a matarlo ahora mismo es por el estado de Nessie, pero juro que ese se va a arrepentir de haber nacido.- Le dije entre dientes a Bella.

_Jacob está que se sube por las paredes y no tiene intenciones de dejar las cosas así, esta tarde subiré el siguiente, ya me contáis que os ha parecido, espero vuestros coments, besoss!_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

**Jacob pov**

Nessie estaba llorando.

- Tranquilízate ya mi niña, estoy aquí contigo.

- Júrame que no vas a ir a por él.- Me quedé en silencio, no podía jurarle algo que sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir.

- Jake mírame- Dijo cuando la solté en la cama- Nahuel no es tan indefenso como parece, si te hiciera algo yo me moriría. Olvida el tema, ya estoy aquí contigo, qué más da, el me dejo ir.

- Me subestimas Nessie, si tuviera el placer de enfrentarme a él, ese tendría todas las de perder.

- No quiero que te pelees con Nahuel , Jacob, ya le dejé claro que no quería nada con él.

- Deja de darle vueltas y vamos a dormir. – Le dije mientras me echaba en la cama y la acurrucaba en mis brazos.

**Ness pov**

Nos levantamos cuando amaneció, Jacob me despertó con dulces besos tras la oreja mientras me daba los bueno días, lo oí bajar a la cocina y al rato me vino un olor a tostadas y zumo de naranja, lo vi aparecer con una bandeja en el cuarto y le sonreí, después de desayunar en la cama, decidimos ir a hacerle una visita a mi Billy, pero antes Jake me acercó a mi casa para que me vistiese ya que no era plan de que me paseara en camisón.

**Nahuel pov**

Joder, joder, como la había cagado. Quizás me pasé un poco, maldita sea, por precipitarme había perdido toda oportunidad con ella.

Le di mil y un vueltas a mi cabeza pensando en Renesmee, el recuerdo de lo sucedido se paseaba por mi cabeza, desplazándose de aquí allá sin que yo pudiera tener control sobre ello, yo no podía permitirme perder a Nessie, ella lo era todo, no habría mujer en el mundo que pudiera sustituirla, necesitaba ir a verla, decirle que todo había sido una confusión, que me perdonara, que no quería perder su amistad.

¿Se habrían enterado los Cullen de lo sucedido? Contando con el lector de mentes lo más probable fuese que sí, que el maldito lobo se hubiese enterado me resbalaba, pero si tenía a su familia en mi contra entonces iba a ser demasiado difícil conseguir mi propósito, tenía que encontrarla sola, sería la única manera de hablar con ella, que me entendiese, buscarla en el bosque sería una buena idea.

Me dormí pensando en que al amanecer iría a verla, necesitaba hablar con ella como fuese, esto no podía quedarse así.

Cuando desperté, me fui a coger directamente mi jet privado que me llevaría a Forks en unas horas.

**Nessie pov**

Jake me dejó en casa y entré a ducharme y arreglarme, mis padres no estaban y vi una nota en la cocina. Por la letra noté que era de mi madre:

**Cielo nos fuimos con tía Alice a Portangeles a comprar los trajes para el cumpleaños de Jasper, tenía cita con el sastre y ya sabes lo precipitada que es, llegaremos esta noche, la abuela Esme os dejado comida en la nevera a Jake y a ti para esta noche, pórtate bien, te quiero mucho.**

**Mamá**_._

Estaba más tranquila, ya que a Jacob se le había pasado un poco, ojalá las cosas se quedaran tal y como estaban.

**Jacob pov**

Volvía a casa cuando me vino un olor muy familiar, un olor apestoso que solo podía provenir de una persona.

Sonreí.

- Tengo que reconocer que has tenido agallas de venir aquí tío- Grité para que me escuchara.- Aunque de todos modos iba a ir a buscarte, gracias por ahorrarme el camino.

No oía nada.

- Vamos cobarde, sal de tu maldito escondite y acabemos esto de una vez.

De repente percibí un fugaz movimiento en las copas de los arboles, miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba.

Bajó y se puso frente a mí.

- Vengo a hablar con Nessie y no contigo ¿Me llamas cobarde a mí? Tú eres el que necesita a una estúpida manada de perros para poder abatirme. Si los imbéciles de tu manada no hubieran estado aquella noche allí, esa noche me hubiera beneficiado a tu querida imprimación.

**Nahuel pov**

Vi como se transformó y saltó hacia a mí, no me vino de sorpresa ya que ya contaba con ese factor, casi agradecí que nos enfrentáramos, quería solucionar esto cuanto antes.

Mordió una de mis piernas y el dolor fue desgarrador, conseguí apartarme de él unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente como para atizarle un buen golpe, si no hubiera apartado un segundo antes mi cabeza, ese perro me la hubiera arrancado, escuché la voz de Renesmee y eso hizo que el asqueroso chucho se distrajese por unos instantes, gracias a ello, pude incrustar mi veneno en su cuello.

Observé como caía al suelo y en ese momento aparecieron seis lobos que venían hacia mí para matarme, tenía que salir de allí, corrí y corrí como pude, el dolor y las heridas a penas me dejaban andar, pero aguanté el dolor hasta que pude despistarles.

**Nessie pov**

Jacob tardaba demasiado, así que decidí ir yo a su casa, puesto que ya había terminado de arreglarme.

Caminaba por el bosque cuando oí un fuerte rugido, corrí hacia allí y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- ¡Jakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Vi como lo mordió, dios mío no, por favor no, corrí hacia él, había caído al suelo y por el dolor su transformación se había invertido.

Observé con desesperación su cuello, buscando donde se encontraba la mordedura, cuando por fin la encontré empecé a absorber su sangre con el fin de sacar el veneno, rezaba a todos los santos porque no le diera lugar a extenderse, mis manos temblaban y lo sujetaban con torpeza, no podía ver a penas bien debido a que las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

- ¡Por favor Jake no te mueras! ¡Quédate conmigo por favor!

_Bueno, siento que haya sido tan cortito, el próximo será más largo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? espero vuestros comentarios , besossss :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Nessie pov**

Lo miré desesperada, después de sacar todo el veneno que pude, intenté que reaccionara dándole cachetadas.

- Vamos Jacob dime algo, di algo por favor. ¿Puedes oírme?

No hubo respuesta, noté su agarre en mi muñeca, sus músculos se tensaron y vi como apretaba los dientes de dolor, pero después de ese instante, su agarre se hizo cada vez más débil, yo sabía que los licántropos no reaccionaban al veneno como los humanos, si ellos eran mordidos morirían. Pensar eso solo me puso más nerviosa, deseaba que el veneno hubiese salido completamente de su sangre, porque yo no podría vivir sin él, sin ver su sonrisa todos los días.

- Tranquilo Jake te podrás bien, te lo prometo, solo tienes que ser fuerte.- Le dije camuflando todo el temor que me comía por dentro, la manada se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros.

Todos gritaban su nombre y lo tocaban, mientras maldecían a Nahuel, ojala se pudriera en el infierno.

- He sacado todo el veneno que he podido pero no sé si será suficiente.- Dije llorando.

- Vamos, llevémoslo a su casa.- dijo Sam

- Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle y rápido.- Dijo Seth.

Asentí y cogí mi móvil con torpeza puesto que mis brazos debido a los nervios tardaban en recibir mis órdenes y las llevaban a cabo con deficiencia.

Los chicos lo cogieron y yo mientras marcaba acaricie su pelo.

- Te pondrás bien mi vida, se fuerte, aguanta por mí, quédate conmigo por favor.

Mi abuelo cogió el teléfono:

¿Sí?

¡Abuelo!- Dije llorando intentando poder articular las palabras que salían a desgana de mi boca.- Tienes que venir rápido por favor, Nahuel a mordido a Jake.

Dios mío ¿Qué? Rápido buscad la mordedura e intentar absorber todo el veneno que podáis mientras voy hacia allá.

- Eso ya lo he hecho abuelo, Jake ni si quiera puede hablar, lo tiene que estar pasando fatal ¿Qué puedo hacer más?

- Ya poco se puede hacer, en cuanto llegue le haré una revisión.

- Abuelo no quiero que se muera.- Dije con desesperación.

- Tranquilízate Nessie, lo hiciste muy bien, voy para allá.

- No tardes por favor.

Corrí a casa de Jake.

Lo habían tumbado en su cama y habían curado sus heridas, estaban todos allí, pronto mi familia entró por la puerta.

-Tranquilla Nessie, Jacob es muy fuerte, saldrá de esta.- Dijo mi madre, ella intentaba consolarme pero se le notaba que estaba muy preocupada por su salud.

Mi abuelo pidió que lo dejaran trabajar solo así que todo el mundo bajó al salón, conmigo hizo la excepción porque sabía que ni loca me retiraría de su lado.

- Está bien Nessie tranquilízate, te quedarás pero necesito silencio, voy a hacerle unos análisis y revisarlo un poco, necesito saber cuánto le ha afectado el veneno, lo importante es que no hay llegado a sus órganos.

-Asentí conteniendo las lagrimas mientras le agarraba fuertemente la mano a Jacob sentada en el borde de la cama.

Mi abuelo hizo su trabajo y yo esperaba en silencio, deseando que al fin dijera algo, lo vi suspirar mientras guardaba sus herramientas. Su aspecto sereno me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- ¡Por favor di algo ya!

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, sus órganos no están afectados, he podido sacar un poco más del veneno, pero este ha hecho estragos debilitando muchas células a su paso, su respiración no es acompasada debido a la cardiopatía sufrida al tomar contacto con este. Sus glóbulos sanguíneos son débiles ante él y para poder curarse necesitará bastante reposo y "limpiar" su sangre cada día, por ello tiene la via puesta.

- Se supone que eso tendría que tranquilizarme.- Le dije cabizbaja.

- Hay esperanza Nessie, puede que en unas horas este consciente, no debemos irritarlo, puesto que si llegara a transformarse su situación tan delicada empeoraría bastante.

Asentí y le agarre las manos a mi abuelo.

- Gracias por todo, seguiré cada uno de los pasos.

- Cuando despierte, dale algo de comer, necesitar estar fuerte, si notas que su respiración se vuelve menos acompasada, ponle la mascarilla de oxigeno, de todos modos yo le haré una visita diaria.

Lo abracé y nos dejo solos, oí como le contaba a los demás lo sucedido y les pedía amablemente que lo dejaran descansar que yo me ocuparía de todo y que si querían, cuando el ya estuviera consciente fueran a verlo de dos en dos.

Una vez solos, me senté a su lado y lo acaricie, todo esto había sido por mi culpa, me sentía fatal, tenía que haberle hecho caso. Maldito asesino, que rezara por no encontrarse en mi camino porque no saldría vivo del encuentro.

Necesité un par de minutos para calmarme, decidí bajar a la cocina a prepararle algo para cuando despertara.

Le cociné una lasaña porque sabía que le encantaban, la dejé en el horno y subí al cuarto para sentarme a su lado.

Pasaron lo que creo que fueron tres horas cuando noté como su mano su movía, acaricié su cara y vi como habría los ojos.

- Nessie…- Dijo con una voz apenas audible.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, mientras notaba un gran alivio en mi interior.

_Pronto subiré el próximo capi, he tenido problemas para subir este porque la pagina web me daba error :S, espero vuestros coments bsss_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Nessie pov**

- Nessie.- Dijo con una voz apenas audible, le sonreí mientras acariciaba sus labios con la yema de mi dedo.

- ¿Como te encuentras amor, te duele algo?

- Me siento mareado ¿Qué es esta vía?- Dijo haciendo el intento de quitársela para levantarse.

- ¡No! No te quites eso Jake, todavía queda veneno en tu sangre y eso te ayudara a curarte.

- Maldito…aun no puedo creer que se me haya escapado.

- Mi vida por favor no te irrites, eso empeorara tu estado, mi abuelo ha dicho que hagas reposo absoluto, así que no te muevas y por favor no te alteres, relájate amor, ya todo ha pasado, el recibió su merecido, ese monstruo no volverá a aparece a menos que aprecie su vida.

Noté que se le escapó una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo has llamado monstruo?

- Jake después de todo lo que te ha hecho no quiero volverlo a ver, por mi que se muera. Si te pasara algo yo…

Acarició mi mano y se levantó para abrazarme pero le empujé hacia atrás y le abracé yo.

- Cariño recuerda, reposo absoluto, a partir de hoy soy tu enfermera personal, le dije con una sonrisa picante.

Sus gestos faciales mostraban su pensamiento depravado y lujurioso.

- Me gusta mucho la idea, entonces ¿Concederás todos mis caprichos?

Asentí.

- ¿Pero todos todos?

Volvi a asentir divertida.

- Pues ven aquí entonces, dijo mientras estiraba el brazo que no tenia vendado y me acercaba a él, a pesar de su asecto debilitado, tuvo fuerza para acercarme a él. Caí encima suya y me besó con pasión, me encantaban sus besos, pero noté que le estaba costando respirar y me levanté rápidamente.

- No sé que me pasa, me cuesta respirar…

Sin decir nada, acerqué la bombona de oxigeno y le puse la mascarrila.

- Jacob…tranquilo respira profundamente.-Le dije muy cerca de su rostro mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Si queremos que te pongas bueno debemos evitar estos besos tan pasionales.

El asintió haciendo un puchero mientras metia sus manos en mi cabello. Realmente estaba mal, pero aguantaba tan bien el dolor que se me olvidaba.

- Ahora descansa amor.- Le dije- Voy a subirte el almuerzo, he hecho lasaña.

Vi como se relamía los labios de forma divertida, para indicarme lo mucho que le gustaba.

**Jacob pov**

Mi niña bajo a la cocina, pobrecita, se veía tan preocupada, no podía mostrarle lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo, si no sufriría mucho, noté que mi brazo se había fracturado y la cabeza me ardía de fiebre, mi cuerpo no toleraba su asqueroso veneno y estaba haciendo lo posible por luchar contra él, el dolor era constante pero podía soportarlo, excepto cuando me venían esos pinchazos en el pecho provocándome una punzada aguda que me hacia retorcerme de dolor. Notaba como mi corazón sufría taquicardia cada quince o veinte minutos haciendo que me costase tomar una puta bocanada de aire.

La vi subir con una bandeja, estaba tan hermosa, con su vestido turquesa que avivaba la blanqueza de su piel y el color rojizo de su hermoso pelo. Estaba descalza, siempre lo hacía cada vez que tenía oportunidad, ella odiaba llevar zapatos, supongo que se acostumbró desde pequeña, me acuerdo que decía que no quería llevarlos y cuando Bella le obligaba a ponérselos decía que no porque yo tampoco los llevaba.

Se sentó en la cama pegada a mí y posó la bandeja en sus piernas.

Me quité la máscara puesto que ya me sentía mucho mejor, la taquicardia ya había pasado.

Empecé a comer y lo hacía de pena puesto que mi brazo bueno estaba fracturado, Nessie se reía observándome y decidió darme de comer.

Ella bromeaba haciéndome el avioncito y cada vez que me limpiaba la boca recibía un beso de sus labios.

- Al final me voy a alegrar de haber caído enfermo.

- ¡Jake! No digas esas burradas.- Dijo sujetando el tenedor.

- Es que me encanta que estés tan pendiente de mí.

Pues te voy a cuidar siempre mi niño, tienes que echarme cuenta en todo lo que te diga si quieres ponerte bueno pronto.

**Nessie pov**

Terminó de comer y llevé los platos a la cocina, cuando terminé de recoger subí a la habitación, vi que se estaba quedando dormido, así que me metí en la cama, me tapé y me abracé a él, el me sonrió sin decir nada, seguro que le dolía algo y no me lo quería decir, le toqué la frente y estaba ardiendo más de lo normal, bajé en un salto a por una pastilla para el dolor de la fiebre y se la tomó con un poco de agua.

- ¿Te duele mucho, verdad?

- Solo un poquito, se me pasará.- Dijo con los ojos entreabiertos y con una suave tono, con su mano posada en el corazón. Maldije a ese maldito hibrido en mi interior.

Me quedé pendiente de él hasta que pareció que tuvo mejoría.

- Ya estoy mejor, mi niña vamos a dormir un poco.- Dijo acercándome más a él y cubriéndonos más a ambos con la sabana.

- De acuerdo, dije besando su pecho desnudo y acariciando el dorsal de su torso.

Después de los nervios que había pasado, agradecería una pequeña siesta. Nos quedamos dormidos en nada.

Me despertaron unas pisadas que provenían de la ventana.

- Despertad parejita.- Oí la voz de Quil.- Abrí los ojos a la par que Jake y vimos a Quil, Embry y Seth en la habitación, habían entrado por la ventana.

- ¿Pero es que aquí nadie sabe usar la puerta?-Dijo Jacob medio en broma alegrándose de ver a sus hermanos.

- Tienes razón, si os hubiéramos pillando practicando el acto sexual, no hubiera podido borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.- Dijo Embry riéndose para alegrar a Jake, este le tiró uno de los cojines de la cama que pilló a mano que fue a parar justo a su cabeza.

- Chicos por favor- Dije sentándome- No lo alteréis, ¡No quiero ni si quiera bromas!

- ¿Cómo estás Jacob?- Dijo Seth llamando la atención de todos.

- Jodido, pero se soporta y más teniendo a mi enfermera personal para cuidarme y consentirme.

- Ten cuidado Nessie, seguro que mejora y finge seguir estando malo para seguir viviendo como un marques. – Dijo Quil y todos rieron.- En serio tio, cuidate vale, no seas cabezón y hazle caso a Nessie, me imagino que será jodido estar todo el dia tumbado, pero la espera merecerá la pena.

Mi lobo asintió riendo mientras me rodeaba la cintura.

Estuvieron allí un rato charlando y se fueron cuando llegó Billy con Sam y Emily, que le habían ayudado a subir las escaleras.

El me agradeció que lo cuidara tanto y le dijo lo mismo que sus hermanos, que reposara mucho y que me hiciera caso en todo.

Mi abuela Esme vino con el abuelo para la revisión y nos trajo la cena, se lo agradecí enormemente porque así no tendría que separarme de Jake para cocinar.

Mi abuelo me dijo que la cosa no había empeorado y que siguiéramos así, que lo estábamos haciendo genial.

Después de varias visitas más cenamos viendo la tele en su cama, me fijé en que Jake estaba lleno de manchas de barro.

- ¿Quieres bañarte cielo? Puedes aprovechar que mi abuelo te haya quitado la via para esta noche.

Él asintió.

- Pero vas a tener que ayudarme enfermera, no creo que pueda hacerlo solo.

**Jacob pov**

Pues entonces aprovecharé para bañarme contigo.- Dijo haciendo que me invadiera unas ganas terribles de hacerla mía.- Voy a preparar a bañera.

_Bueno, ¿Menudas atenciones no? El dolor es bastante agotador pero Nessie hace que este sea mucho más soportable ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestra opinión ya que me encanta saber que pensáis, besos ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Nessie pov**

Llené la bañera hasta arriba y eché un poco de jabón para hacer espuma, para que fuese un baño relajante, apagué la luz del baño y encendí un par de velas aromáticas.

Volví al cuarto y lo ayudé a quitarse las vendas, con cuidado se desvistió y se metió en la bañera y yo me desnudé frente a él mientras observaba con se le abría la boca de par en par, me reí por la cara que puso.

Me hizo señas para que me sentara justo delante de él dándole la espalda, cogió una esponja y empezó a lavarme todo aquello que alcanzaba, alternado el paso de la esponja con besos por mi cuello y espalda.

Me voltee y lo imité, estábamos muy callados disfrutando del momento, pero él ya no pudo aguantar más aquella tensión sexual y me acercó a sus labios con brusquedad, haciendo que una gran cantidad de agua se desbordara por la bañera.

Tuvimos que bajar el ritmo, porque empezó a hiperventilar, yo quería retirarme de él, pero no me dejó.

- No te vayas- Dijo en tono de súplica- Déjame hacerte el amor Nessie.- Me dijo al oído.

Entonces me pegué el mejor baño de mi vida.

**Jacob pov**

Los días pasaban y cada vez me encontraba mejor, mi Nessie no se retiraba de mi y yo no podía estar más agradecido, sus padres le habían permitido quedarse a dormir conmigo hasta que me recuperara, lo único que echaba de menos era transformarme, necesitaba estirar las patatas y correr por el bosque ya que si me tiraba un día más en la cama acabaría por oxidarme.

No supimos más de Nahuel, me imagino que se habría quitado del medio, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Como ya podía caminar sin dificultad, aproveché para prepararle un picnic sorpresa al lado del lago, quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Ella se había quedado todos estos días aquí encerrada acompañándome y sabia lo mucho que le gustaba disfrutar al aire libre, era igual que yo en ese sentido.

Mandé a Quil y Embry a que me hicieran la compra, se estaban portando muy bien, incluso me estaban llevando entre ellos dos el taller estos días para que no bajaran mis ganancias, ellos solían trabajar unas cuantas horas a la semana siempre, puesto que aun seguían estudiando y eso les ocupaba mucho tiempo, todo lo que sabían sobre mecánica lo habían aprendido conmigo.

Ness estaba dormida en la cama cuando oí el timbre, salí al porche, eran los chicos que me habían traído la compra.

- Gracias.- Les dije cogiendo las bolsas.

- No nos las des, nos hemos quedado con la vuelta.

- ¡Te di un billete de 100!

- Eh eh, el servicio a domicilio no es gratis amigo, además somos dos.

- Está bien, no sois nadie ustedes…

Se rieron y se fueron del porche.

Busqué la cesta de mimbre que debía estar en alguno de los muebles, la encontré a la primera, como se notaba que era Nessie la que estuvo en la cocina estos días.

Preparé unos sándwiches y metí algunos refrescos y patatas.

Ya tenía todo listo, así que subí a darle la noticia, estaba desnuda, cubierta con una fina sabana, me hizo recordar lo bien que lo pasamos anoche, aun no podía creer que esa hermosa mujer que estaba dormida en mi cama estaba enamorada de mí.

La desperté con besos hasta que abrió los ojos y medico una sonrisa.

- Despierta dormilona, ya casi es medio día.

- ¿Tan tarde?- Dijo mientras se desperezaba- Anoche no me dejaste pegar ojo.- Dijo en broma mientras se acercaba a mí para seguir besándome.

Le conté mis planes y cuando supo a dónde íbamos se puso la mar de contenta.

**Nessie pov**

Llegamos y acomodamos el mantel, teníamos el sitio para nosotros solos, después de comer, le propuse a Jake pegarnos un baño, estaba muy contenta porque ya volvía a estar bien, se notaba como desbordaba vitalidad, había ido hasta allí en su forma lobuna y pude apreciar lo mucho que eso le agradó.

Metidos en el lago Jacob no paraba de bromear hechandome agua y riendose porque yo no era capaz de soltarme de su agarre.

- No me subestimes Jacob Black, soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas, si quisiera soltarme de tu agarre lo haría sin ningún problema.

Su respuesta fue una burla.

- Esta bien te lo demostraré, apuesto lo que quieras a que me escapo, agárrame bien fuerte y dame diez segundos para escaparme.- Le dije.

- Nessie, no quiero humillarte, evitemos tu derrota, es obvio que perderas tú apuesta.

**Jacob pov**

Cogió mis brazos y se pocisionó entre ellos mientras me miraba desafiante, yo le sonreí divertido.

- Está bien, pero luego no lo pagues conmigo eh.

- Agárrame todo lo fuerte que puedas.

- Agarré su cintura con un solo brazo para vacilarle y empece a contar:

Diez, nueve, ocho… A pesar de sus intentos, le resultaba imposible, era tan divertido verla así, de repente noté como dejo de forcejear y cabizbaja apoyó su frente en mi pecho sollozando.

- Nessie….- Sin poder evitarlo la consolé, de repente con un movimiento felino, se soltó hábilmente de mi agarre y me dedicó una mirada victoriosa, que fuerteee.- ¡Eh….eso es trampa!- Dije riendo.

- Te dije que me soltaría de tu agarre lobo.- Dijo de una forma muy sexy.

- Te valiste de tus armas de mujer.

Ella se rio divertida.

- Ohh… vamos Jake, no seas mal perdedor, gané la apuesta y punto.

Sonó el teléfono de Nessie y ella salió a cogerlo.

Al rato volvió al agua.

- Jake era mi madre, tengo que ir a comprar mi traje para el cumple de mi tio Jasper, me ha dicho que coja mis cosas que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa con ellos puesto que tu estas ya recuperado.

Su noticia me entristeció bastante, no podía hacerme a la idea de que ya no pasaría las noches conmigo.

De mala gana volvimos a mi casa a recoger sus cosas, yo la acerqué a su casa.

- Voy a echarte de menos todas las noches.- Le dije.

- Y yo también mi vida, pero nos veremos todos los días, ya intentaré escabullirme alguna que otra noche.- Dijo mientras me despedia con pequeños besos.

- Llamame cuando vuelvas de Portsangeles ¿Vale?

Asintió mientras entraba en su casa.

Arranqué la moto y me dirigí a mi hogar, entré y ese silencio que la englobaba me mataba, que vacia se veía la casa sin mi Nessie, después de vivir con ella todos estos días se me iba a hacer horrible estar aquí sin ella.

Yo quería que ella viviese aquí para siempre, que fuera solo mia, mi mujer…

Tenia que pedirle que se casara conmigo, por un momento imaginé la feliz vida que podríamos llevar, despertarme todos los días a su lado, tener un pequeño bebé que se pareciera a ella… Me puse muy nervioso solo de pensarlo, estaba decidido, se lo iba a pedir y creo que la fiesta de Jasper seria una buena ocasión para ello.

Nervioso y a la vez contento e ilusionado fui a ver a mi padre para comentárselo:

- Papá, quiero pedirle matrimonio a Nessie.

- ¿En serio? Eso es una magnifica noticia hijo.

- Estaba pensando en acercarme a por un anillo de compromiso, tengo unos ahorros guardados y…

- Espera Jake, quiero enseñarte algo.- Lo vi como cogía una pequeña caja de piel color esmeralda y se acercó de nuevo.

- Guardaba este momento para enseñártelo.- Dijo mientras abria la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diversas esmeraldas talladas protegiendo un diamante que resaltaba entre todas ellas.- Era de mi padre Jacob, se lo regalé a tu madre cuando nos casamos y desde entonces lo guardo para cuando llegara tu momento.

- Papá es perfecto…

- Tiene un gran valor familiar hijo, me honraría mucho que os comprometierais como antaño tu abuelo y yo lo hicimos…

Abracé a mi padre y cogí el anillo, realmente era hermoso, perfecto para que mi hermosa Nessie lo luciera en sus dedos.

_¿Bueno que os ha parecido? Al fin un poco de paz para estos dos enamorados, Jake no soporta la idea de que Nessie tenga que volver con sus padres ¿Aceptará Nessie su propuesta? Espero vuestra opinión, pronto subiré el siguiente, besos! :D_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**Nessie pov**

Fui con mamá, Rose y Alice a comprarme el vestido para mañana, entramos a una tienda y la dependienta nada más ver entrar mi tía Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, cerraron la tienda para nosotras y vi como la encargada traía un poco de champán.

- Por favor, sácame los vestidos que te dije el otro día para mi sobrina.- Dijo Alice.

- ¡El rojo también!- Dijo Rosalie.

- No Rose, dijimos que ese no.- Replicó mi madre.

- Vamos, dejarla aunque sea que se lo pruebe, tiene que estar hermosa.

Me hicieron probar unos cuantos, la verdad es que todos eran muy lindos, sobretodo uno azul marino que acentuaba mi cintura y tenia escote de palabra de honor, yo nunca me había vestido de largo y la verdad me hacía mucha ilusión.

- Renesmee pruébate este.- Dijo Rose sosteniendo un hermoso vestido de seda y gasa con un hermoso tono rojo carmín.

La verdad es que era muy insinuante pero me fascinaba, entró en mí como un guante y vi como mi tía Alice me miraba fascinada y Rosalie sonreía con suficiencia.

La falda era de corte griego, el escote cuadrado y la espalada quedaba totalmente descubierta.

- Estas hermosísima.- Dijo mi tia Rose pegando brincos super fascinada.

- A Jacob le va a encantar.- Todas rieron cuando lo dije.

- A tu padre no le va a hacer nada de gracia esta vestimenta.- Contestó mamá.

Yo solo sabía mirarme al espejo, la dependienta trajo unos enormes tacones negros que hacían que el vestido no me quedara arrastrando, sino justo rozando el suelo.

- Vamos Bells, estaba hecho para ella.-Dijo Alice.

- Acaparará todas las miradas.- Dijo Rosalie.

Me voltee a mirar a mi madre:

- Mamá quiero este, a Jacob le ve a encantar…

Se puso seria pero finalmente se le escapo una sonrisa:

- Estas hecha ya toda una mujer… Dios te veo con ese vestido y no puedo creer como ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo.-Ahora se ponía sentimental, me reí y la abracé. Ya tenía mi vestido para el cumpleaños, iba a ser una gran fiesta, mi tía llevaba una semana planeándola, vendrían todos los amigos de la familia y la manada también estaba invitada.

Llamé a Jake antes de acostarme y le dije que ya nos veríamos mañana en la fiesta, puesto que tenía que ayudar a mis tías con los últimos preparativos en la casa.

Me levanté temprano y después de desayunar fui a casa de mis abuelos para ayudar un poco.

La fiesta se desarrollaría por la noche en el jardín, Alice había ordenado a Emmet y Edward que colocaran mesas y sillas blancas por allí. Había mandado a Jasper con Carlisle y Esme a realizar un viaje de compras con el fin de tenerlo entretenido hasta mañana por la noche, aunque el sabia de sobra que Alice le estaba preparando una gran fiesta, él se haría el sorprendido.

Los carteles de felicitación se encontraban por todas partes cerca de las luces y las flores que le daban un hermoso toque final a la fiesta, sabía que era muy exagerado una fiesta de etiqueta, pero viniendo de mi tía no me podía extrañar.

Una vez todo el mobiliario y los adornos colocados, dejé a Rose y a Alice en la cocina con los canapés y la tarta y fui con mi madre al centro para buscar algo para el tío Jasper.

Llevaba toda la semana pensando que regalarle y con los cuidados de Jacob no había tenido tiempo de salir a buscarlo.

Fuimos a una tienda de antigüedades, gracias a que mi madre me había hecho el favor de reservarme el regalo allí, estaría para hoy.

De mis charlas con él, pude recordar lo mucho que apreciaba su arma, la que él llevaba siempre encima cuando era humano sabia que el ya no la conservaba y quise regalarle una igual a la suya que el hombre tuvo que encargarla de otra tienda de antigüedades ya que quedaban muy pocas y eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

Mama dijo que ese regalo le encantaría.

Volvimos a casa de los abuelos después de unas compras y mis tías ya habían acabado de cocinar.

La hora de la fiesta se estaba acercando y todos empezaron a arreglarse, me duché y tía Rose empezó a peinarme y maquillarme, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Jacob mientras ella lo hacía:

"Tengo muchas ganas de que empiece la fiesta para verte, me muero de ganas por verte metido en ese traje de chaqueta"

Al rato sonó mi móvil:

"Y yo me muero de ganas por verte sin nada, son demasiadas horas sin ti, te amo"

Se me puso cara de tonta y mi tía se dio cuenta.

- Bueno ya he acabado contigo, mira mi obra maestra.

Debido a los mensajitos con Jacob ni si quiera me había parado a mirarme al espejo, cuando lo hice me quede helada.

Me había hecho unos bucles enormes que hacían que mi pelo tuviese mucho más volumen, llevaba un pasador de piedras rojas a un lado de mi pelo que dejaba caer todo el peso de este hacia el otro lado.

Mi ojos, nunca los había visto tan grandes, con unas pestañas enormes que hacia desviar toda la atención a ellos respecto a mi rostro.

- Muchas gracias tía, me encanta.

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Voy a arreglarme, tu deberías hacerlo también.- Dijo y se fue.

Me puse el vestido y me calcé los zapatos, rocié un poco de perfume sobre mi pecho y bajé al jardín puesto que ya estaban llegando los invitados.

**Jacob pov**

Estaba muy nervioso, me encontraba en el recibidor de mi casa ya arreglado mirándome al espejo mientras guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Tranquilo Ness te ama, no va a pasar nada." Me repetía una y otra vez.

Suspiré profundamente y me fui a buscar la moto.

**Nessie pov**

Había llegado ya toda la manada y Jake no aparecía, Seth se me acercó:

- Nessie estás espléndida.

- Gracias, tu también, oye¿Sabes algo de jake?

- Se quedó en casa arreglándose, tiene que estar al llegar.

Asentí nerviosa, estaba deseando que llegará y no aparecía, paso lo que fue una hora y aun no llegaba, lo llamé al móvil y nada, decidí asomarme un poco al bosque a ver si había rastro de él. Puesto que superficialmente no se veía nada decidí quitarme los tacones y adentrarme un poco más y llamarlo.

- ¡Jacob!- Gritaba, pero no oía nada.

Decidí adentrarme un poco más y fue cuando lo vi ¿Venía andando?

**Jacob pov**

No, esto era la ostia, tenía que estropearse la moto justo ahora, sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sin las herramientas necesarias poco podía hacer, llevaba ya un rato caminando puesto que si volvía a por el coche tardaría mucho más y si me transformaba arruinaría el traje, para colmo con los nervios me había dejado el móvil en casa y no podía avisar a Nessie de que me retrasaría.

- ¡Jake!- Oí frente a mí y al ver a Nessie casi se me cae la baba de lo embobado que me quedé. Parecía la aparición de una diosa, ¿Era real? Lo dudé hasta que ella tocó mi brazo.

- ¿Jacob, qué te ha pasado?

Se me estropeó la moto.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste? Hubiésemos ido a por ti.

- Es que se me estropeó a mitad del camino y me dejé el móvil en casa y… Nessie estás hermosa- Dije mientras la acercaba más a mí, ahora que podía apreciarla desde más cerca, me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que era ante ella.

- Tu también estas guapísimo.- dijo tocando mis brazos y mi barbilla.

La besé.

- Vamos date prisa, aun no le hemos dado los regalos.- Dijo cogiendo mi mano y tirando de ella mientras caminaba.

- Espera.- dije acercándola a mí de un tirón.- Quería hablar contigo. - Noté su intensa mirada cerca de mi rostro y empecé a sudar.

- ¿Qué tienes Jake? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, bueno es que yo…te amo.

- Y yo mi vida.

- No sabes cuanto ansío que no nos separemos más, yo… yo quiero estar siempre contigo, compartirlo todo contigo, porque eres mi vida Nessie.

- Jake…

- Déjame terminar…yo, yo necesito tenerte cada día a mi lado, tu eres la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir pleno, necesito levantarme y ver tu sonrisa. Poder besarte, amarte y hacerte mía todas las noches y sobretodo hacerte feliz- Me puse de rodillas y vi como Nessie se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, porque tú te mereces todo y más, pero te ofrezco mi amor incondicional y me harías el hombre más feliz del universo si aceptaras ser mi esposa. – Le dije mientras abría la caja que portaba el anillo.

No decía nada y me iba a dar algo.

- Por favor Nessie dime algo, lo que sea, si, no, pero algo….si no quieres lo entenderé.-Dije llevado por el pánico.

- Jake…. Como no voy a querer- Dijo cogiéndome de las manos y haciendo que me levantara- Como no voy a querer casarme contigo si en todos los recuerdos bonitos que conservo apareces tú, si eres la única persona que me hace perder el aliento, te amo Jacob Black claro que acepto, quiero ser tu esposa y vivir contigo para siempre.-Dijo llorando y la felicidad se apoderó de mi ser.

Nos fundimos en un profundo besó que marcó el principio de una eterna y feliz vida para ambos.

_Espero que os haya gustado, pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo de la historia, espero vuestros comentarios, besitoss :D_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**Nessie pov**

Después de la fiesta, Jacob me acompañó a casa, habíamos pensado comunicar la noticia a todos mañana.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en la idea de convertirme en la señora Black, a si que a pesar de las advertencias de Jake, no pude evitar que se enterara mi querido padre.

Él entró en mi cuarto por la mañana:

- Nessie cielo ¿Eso es cierto?- Asentí.- ¿Estás segura? Quizás sea demasiado pronto.

- Es lo que quiero papá, lo amo.

Lo oí suspirar con resignación:

- Si eso te hace feliz, entonces adelante.- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.- Más tarde o más temprano, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Lo abracé y posé mi mano en su rostro:

Papá no quiero que se lo digas a nadie ¿No se lo habrás dicho a mamá? Queremos dar la noticia nosotros.

- No le he dicho nada, esa noticia no me pertenece darla a mí.

Como lo quería, a veces era un poco inflexible, pero era muy comprensivo.

- Te quiero papá.- Me besó en la frente.

Vimos a mi madre aparecer por el marco de la puerta de mi habitación:

- ¿Vas a casarte?- Dijo mi madre efusivamente emocionada.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Os he oído, no he podido evitarlo ¡Dios mío no me lo puedo creer! ¡Mi vida enhorabuena! Nuestra hija se nos casa, Edward. – Dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre mientras lo abrazaba y buscaba su mirada.

De pronto mi tía Alice entró como loca por la ventana de mi habitación, seguida de Rosalie.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Enhorabuena sobrina ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo por todo lo alto!

- Tía pero…

- Lo he visto en cuanto tu madre lo supo.- Dijo orgullosa.

- Aun estás a tiempo de echarte atrás Nessie, con la de chicos guapos que hay por ahí…- Dijo Rosalie, y yo temí que no lo hiciera en broma, le eché una mirada asesina.

- Lo amo Rose, es el hombre de mi vida.

- Ohhhh- dijeron todas al unisono.

- Que mona…- Dijo Alice.

- Por favor escucharme, la íbamos a dar Jake y yo en casa de los abuelos hoy, así que por favor os pido que os hagáis los sorprendidos.

Mis tías y mis padres asintieron y mamá y Alice pegaron brincos de entusiasmo haciéndome reír de los nervios.

- El anillo es realmente hermoso…- Comentó mi madre mientras agarraba mi mano.

Asentí confirmando lo muy de acuerdo que estaba con ella.

- Quiero una boda sencilla tía, nada ostentoso.

- Veré que puedo hacer.- Dijo contenta por el nuevo proyecto que tendría en mente.

Fui a prepararme ya que Jake vendría pronto a recogerme.

**Jacob pov**

Estaba tan contento, mi niña había aceptado ser mi esposa. No le podía pedir más a la vida.

Me moría de ganas por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería que todo el mundo se enterase, pero prometimos hacerlo hoy juntos así que esperé por ella.

Fui a recogerla y cuando abrió la puerta se echó a mis brazos y yo la recibí con gusto.

- Mi vida…- Dije aspirando el delicioso aroma de su pelo mientras la abrazaba.

- Jake…

Caminamos hacia el bosque y una vez adentrados en él pudimos hablar con tranquilidad.

La cogí en brazos y ella se empezó a reír por la sorpresa.

- ¿Estás segura de casarte conmigo princesa? Mira que aun estas a tiempo de echarte atrás.

Asintió divertida.

- Ya lo he decidido.

Empecé a besarla por todos lados mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hacia casa de sus abuelos.

- Estoy muy nervioso, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar tu padre.

- Tranquilízate, mi padre sabe que nos amamos, será tan feliz como nosotros.- Dijo acariciándome el rostro, sus palabras me hicieron sentir más seguro.

- Llevas puesto el anillo ¿Lo han visto?

- No, Jake están hermoso, no me lo pienso quitar nunca.

- Mi abuelo se comprometió con él y mi padre también sello su compromiso con mi madre, ahora es tuyo mi Nessie, te pertenece, al igual que te pertenezco yo.

Me besó con pasión.

- No sabía que tuviese un valor sentimental tan grande, es perfecto, te amo.

La noticia para mi tranquilidad no alarmó demasiado a sus padres, después de ello fuimos a la Push, estaban todos en casa de Emily:

- ¡Se nos casa nuestro Alpha!

- ¡Despedida de soltero!

- Ni hablar.- Dije.

- Enhorabuena hermano, por fin te veo realmente feliz, os deseo todo lo mejor a Nessie y a ti.- Dijo Sam apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

- Enhorabuena chicos, haceis una pareja perfecta.- Dijo Emiliy mientras nos daba un abrazo.

- Se que estará en buenas manos.- Dijo mi padre mientras le cogía la mano a Renesmee.

**Nessie pov**

- Gracias Billy.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Estaba cocinando espaguetis a la boloñesa, era uno de los platos preferidos de mi marido, había hecho una gran cantidad, para llevarles un poco al taller a Quil, Embry y a mi Jake, ya que tenían pensado quedarse todo el día allí por el trabajo acumulado.

Vestí a mi pequeño y lo monté en la sillita y me dirigí en coche al taller.

Habíamos tenido un hijo al poco de casarnos, ya tenía dos añitos y estaba hermosísimo, igual de moreno que su padre y había sacado los ojos de mi padre, le pusimos Seth y el aludido cuando se enteró se puso loco de contento.

Cuando llegamos mi hijo se fue corriendo hacia su padre mientras este lo espera agachado con los brazos abiertos.

- Nessie, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? Dijo acercándose a mí para besarme mientras sostenía a nuestro hijo en brazos.

- Os he traído la comida, ¿Por qué no hacéis una pequeña paradita? Aun está caliente

Me dedicó su linda sonrisa y se sentaron a comer. Quil y Embry no paraban de decirme lo bueno que estaba todo.

Seth no se retiraba de su padre ni comiendo.

- Vamos Seth ven conmigo tú has comido ya, Jake cariño el no quiere ¿No ves que está jugando?

Jacob estaba comiendo con él encima y Seth le metía la mano en el plato llevándose los espaguetis a la boca.

Jacob solo sabia reírle la gracia y besarlo.

Estuvimos un rato más allí hasta que se quedó dormido y lo metí en la sillita del coche.

- Nos vamos Jake.- Dije mientras arrancaba el coche para poner el aire acondicionado.

- Está bien mi vida, llámame cuando llegues, pronto estaré en casa- Dijo inclinándose hacia el asiento de Seth para besarlo- Estoy deseando que llegue la noche, te amo.- Soltó en un susurro apenas audible mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

**Jacob pov**

Me alegro muchísimo su visita, estaba deseando de terminar aquí para ir a casa con ellos, mi Nessie siempre estaba en todo y mi pequeño…dios mío no sé qué haría sin ellos, son lo más bonito que tengo en la vida, solo sé que es muy difícil que alguien en este mundo pueda igualar mi felicidad.

_Bueno pues aquí está el ultimo capitulo… si os ha gustado la historia espero vuestros comentarios, no he narrado la boda porque quise que vierais un poco como seria la vida de ellos después de casados._

_Gracias a todas las que han seguido la historia y sobre todo a **Hildiux** y **prue cappuchino** que me han animado mucho a continuarla, besos a todos!_


	23. Chapter 23

Nota autor:

Hola a todos, os subo esta nota para comentaros que quizás haya una segunda parte porque deje un poco colgado el tema de Nahuel y ya ha habido varias peticiones, he subido una nueva historia llamada "Vida Nueva"(Rtng: M Nessie/ Jacob), por si la queréis leer mientras tanto, quizás os guste la trama, ya me contáis.

Nos leemos pronto, besos! :D


End file.
